DARK SOULS: LA NUEVA ERA
by bravethunder
Summary: "En la edad antigua, el mundo era amorfo y estaba envuelto en niebla,una tierra de riscos grises,árboles gigantescos y dragones eternos, pero entonces llegó el fuego. Y con el fuego, llegó la disparidad Calor y frío, vida y muerte y por supuesto...luz y oscuridad entonces, ellos surgieron e la oscuridad"


**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE AHORA CON UN FANFIC CROSS-OVER, ANTES QUE NADA. PARA TODO AQUEL QUE CONOZCA EL LORE PRINCIPAL DE DARK SOULS, SABRA QUE HICE UNOS CIERTOS CAMBIOS EN ELLA EMPEZANDO CON LOS PRIMEROS 4 PARRAFOS, FUERON MODIFICACIONES PERSONALES PARA DARLE UN CIERTO SENTIDO A MI FANFIC. PERO PARA EL QUE NO, TRATE DE EXPLICAR CADA DETALLE DEL FANFIC PARA QUE SEA ENTENDIBLE Y NO HAYA CONFUSIONES, LO HICE CON EL FIN DE MANIFESTAR EL APRECIO Y EL AMOR QUE LE TENGO A ESTE GRAN JUEGO Y MY LITTLE PONY A PESAR DE SER GENEROS TOTALMENTE OPUESTOS. LE DI UN TOQUE MAS FILOSOFICO Y PROFUNDO, ESTE PROYECTO ME COSTO 6 DIAS Y 10 LITROS DE REFRESCO. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ES EL PROYECTO MAS AMBICIOSO QUE HE HECHO A LO LARGO DE MI HOBBY DE ESCRITOR.**

* * *

-DARK SOULS: EL NUEVO CICLO-

" _Al Principio, en la Era de los Antiguos, el mundo era deforme, estaba envuelto completamente de niebla, siento únicamente un lugar lleno de peñascos grises, vegetación marchita y dragones eternos e inmortales."_

La gran historia que salvo a miles de vidas, sino millones en aquel entonces. Aquella historia que motivo a cientos de caballeros a luchar día a día, aquella historia que hizo temblar a los mismos dragones y esconderse entre las viejas cuevas donde anteriormente se escondía la carne mortal. Ahora, un ciclo se ha completado. La historia ha llegado a su fin, aquel no muerto derroto al viejo Rey de la ceniza dejando que la hoguera se marchitase pero ¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias de sus actos? Sin duda la consecuencia más clara de haber apagado la llama primigenia es que acelero su extinción, aquella carne mortal fue pereciendo sin saber que gracias a dicha llama desaparecerían, este ciclo se vio obligado a cambiar. La carne mortal no tenía previsto que enfrentarían ahora una amenaza peor a la señal maldita, un millar de veces peor que ser asimilado por el padre del abismo. Enfrentar su propia extinción ¿Habrá sido su castigo por retar a los dioses? ¿Habrá sido por creer en aquella serpiente? Sea cual sea el motivo, ellos llegaron a su fin. Ahora, el mundo está abandonado, aquellos reinos yacen vacíos y carentes de vida; Vilheim, Astora, Thorolund, Carim. Todos carecían de aquella chispa que los hacia brillar pero el más importante era Lordran, la tierra de los dioses. Era el más afectado, la tierra que vio nacer a cientos de dioses, aquel reino que fue el escenario del combate sangriento contra los antiguos dragones.

Lordran, es el lugar donde el nuevo ciclo nacerá. La nueva especie que nazca será condenada a vivir del ciclo de la vida y de la muerte ¿Quién o quienes serán aquellos malditos que vivirán del ciclo? Bien es sabido que la carne mortal, tuvo demasiado tiempo para adaptarse al ciclo pero nunca fueron lo suficiente inteligentes para aprovecharla. El egoísmo oscureció sus corazones y nublo su cordura. Pero ya no es tiempo para recordar a aquella carne mortal que destruyo el balance. La llama primigenia está esperando a la nueva generación, a los que alzaran sus nuevos reinos y vivirán de la llama. La llama es el fin y es el inicio. Es la vida y es la muerte, es Dios y es Diablo. Bendición y Maldición.

Lordran, aquel reino desolado se vio visitado por un ser cuadrúpedo. Un ser que no tenía características antes vistas, parecía ser un animal. Pero era consciente de su alrededor, se encontraba en aquel viejo punto de reunión de los malditos, El Santuario. Este ser caminaba desorientado por una vieja hoguera con una espada carbonizada colocada verticalmente en ella. Este ser no sabía lo que era, ni lo que lo atraía a ella. El sabía que de esa hoguera el nació pero no sabe el propósito de esta vieja hoguera marchita y apagada, no sabía qué hacer. Podría avanzar a explorar este nuevo lugar o quedarse hasta morir. A lo lejos había una gran muralla la cual estaba hecha de piedra bien tallada y bien colocada para defenderla de los invasores, lástima que el tiempo no es misericordioso y la ha opacado de mugre y ha deteriorado parte de su estructura estética. A su lado izquierdo, una vieja capilla que en su tiempo servía para rezarle a la diosa Velka. Diosa del pecado, aquella diosa que cuidaba a la carne mortal de la amenaza divina, pero tenía un propósito diferente. Una vieja puerta que llevaba hasta las entrañas de la tierra. Su origen era desconocido. Frente a el, un viejo pozo donde se encontraban los restos de un ser mortal. Aquel que pereció ante la vieja y misericordiosa maldición, detrás de ese cuerpo había una pequeña senda que conducía a la gran muralla. Este ser, no sabía si seguir o quedarse en su ' _hoga_ r' a esperar a que su vida llegue a su fin.

El desconocía este nuevo mundo, no sabía su objetivo. Pero tenía sed de aprendizaje, el sabía que si se iba del Santuario sabría las respuestas a sus preguntas, se armó de un poco de valor y se fue caminando miedosamente hacia aquella senda buscando su objetivo. Subió por aquella senda hasta llegar a un viejo túnel donde fluía agua. Esta agua no parecía ingerible, olía a desperdicio y excremento. Este ser, temeroso regreso sobre sus pasos hacia su hoguera donde se puso a meditar. La hoguera lo cuidaba de todo peligro ¿pero de que peligros hablamos? Si esta tierra está abandonada, lleva eones sin albergar vida. El sabía que debía salir. Miro hacia las cenizas de la hoguera pensativa -¿ _Qué necesito hacer? ¿Puedo irme sin miedo?_ \- pensó aquel ser, miro sobre su cuerpo para ver un pelaje de color lavanda, no tenía dedos. De eso no hay duda, alzo la vista para ver que caía sobre su rosto un mechón de pelo de color violeta. Era su melena, no tenía idea de lo que era pero sabía que estaba vivo. Miro hacia sus costados para ver un halo rojo marcado en su costado, parecía que estaba vivo porque se movía a voluntad propia. EL no reacciono con pánico ante esta marca, sentía que era parte de su cuerpo, solo. La dejo ser, se levantó del sucio suelo para ver nuevamente el puente que antes lo había intimidado.

Se llenó de un valor aún más grande y camino en silencio, subió nuevamente por aquella estrecha senda con la frente en alto y llegar nuevamente al túnel donde el agua seguía fluyendo tranquilamente aun con ese pútrido olor, el entro al interior para ver hacia sus lados y no encontrar ninguna señal de vida o de amenaza. Solo se encontraba en este lugar. Camino hacia la derecha yendo en contra la corriente alborotando el flujo del agua con sus pisadas, el túnel parecía largo. Lo es, pero esto no lo intimidaba, EL quería saber de este lugar. Quería saber porque la hoguera lo concibió en este lugar muerto y desolado, frente a el había una puerta de metal, esta puerta se encontraba abierta y a su izquierda había unas escaleras, algo le decía que si iba por las escaleras tardaría más en llegar a su objetivo, por lo que camino hacia la puerta metálica sobre la misma corriente hasta llegar al límite, frente a él había otros restos de un ser mortal con harapos de ropa, se encontraba arrodillada en postre de rezo. O de súplica, en sus manos tenía unas cuantas flores de color morado con pétalos blancos florecientes. Inclino la cabeza extrañada, parecía que ella murió tratando de escapar o solo el tiempo la mato. Tuvo en sus manos aquellas flores, estas emanaban un olor algo dulce, agradable al olfato. Miro hacia un lado de este cadáver una pequeña bolsa vacía, supuso que si tomaba esas flores y la bolsa le ayudarían en su aventura. Así que puso su suave casco sobre la bolsa y tomarla arrancándola del cadáver frio y húmedo para luego tomar las flores y guardarlas en dicha bolsa, la pasó sobre su cabeza hasta tenerla a medio cuerpo. Si tenían un uso, EL las usaría. Miro hacia la derecha para ver un pequeño túnel y al otro extremo una habitación redonda con unas escaleras, dejo el cadáver saqueado para ir por ese camino con cautela. No sabía que lo esperaba al otro lado.

Llego a la habitación para darse cuenta que este lugar era uno de los pilares de la gran muralla, vio que este pilar era más bien una torre, miro hacia la parte superior y verla bloqueada. Solo podía ir hacia una sola dirección, hacia el inferior de la torre. Por lo que bajo y bajo sobre las escaleras redondas hasta llegar al fondo de dicha torre para salir a un gran patio donde solo había una puerta abierta y dos caminos bloqueados con escombros, es inútil ir hacia esos lados. Solo queda entrar por la puerta abierta, al entrar percibió nuevamente un olor pútrido y muerto, un olor que erizo hasta el cabello más delgado de su pelaje, no permitiría que un lugar así atormente su deseo de conocimiento, debe proseguir en aquel camino, bajo nuevamente otras escaleras para llegar a una gran habitación repleta de mesas y antorchas, en ella había unos diez cadáveres desnudos y con señales de combate. Parecían ser recientes, alguien más se encuentra en este lugar, ¿De quién o que se tratara? Siguió sobre esta gran sala para llegar a un pasillo de piedra, nuevamente. No había señales de vida, solo muerte. Frente a el había un pequeño pasillo donde el olor pútrido se percibía más intenso que cuando recién había entrado, esta puerta daba hacia unas escaleras y sin dudarlo, EL bajo por dichas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de alcantarilla, no parecía haber otro camino. Prosiguió su aventura hasta llegar a una especie de túnel interior, a sus lados se veía otra sección de las alcantarillas pero su atención se vio centrada al extremo de dicho puente, vio una figura familiar. Una espada carbonizada enterrada verticalmente sobre un tumulto de cenizas, era la misma hoguera que lo había concebido ¿Qué hacía en este lugar tan horrible? Acelero el paso hasta llegar a la vieja hoguera pero esta hoguera parecía ser diferente en algo, no sentía aquel reconforte que le hacía sentir su hoguera, rodeo lentamente la hoguera inspeccionándola a cada detalle, no entendía la situación ni por qué esta hoguera carecía de aquella energía reconfortante. Finalmente se dio por vencido saliendo de la pequeña habitación retomando su camino, algo en el le decía que iba por buen camino y a la vez no. Que hacia mal en hacer esta irrelevante aventura, pero sabía que si seguía encontraría indicios del porque está aquí.

Continuo por el único camino que había después de la hoguera hasta llegar a una especie de campo de batalla, había bajado demasiadas escaleras para saber que no había más. Frente a el había un antiguo Dragón muerto y en el tenía una gran espada clavada entre los ojos. El antiguo tenía un cuerpo tan grande que cubría parte de la gran sala. Parece que este antiguo Dragón era el que emanaba el olor pútrido hacia la superficie, se acercó un poco hacia el para inspeccionarlo, - _Curioso_ \- menciono EL al ver al antiguo Dragón, no pensó que vería uno, ni mucho menos saber cómo era su aspecto. Con solo verlo sabía lo que hacía aquí y el por qué lo mataron, tomo con su casco curioso la espada que tenía incrustada para sentir un odio, miedo e intriga. Esas emociones le causaron un sufrimiento injusto, pudo presenciar la vida de este antiguo dragón hasta el día que fue asesinado por otro ser, quien era un ser antropomórfico y poseía una armadura plateada y dos espadas largas y con una le dio fin a este antiguo dragón -¿ _será este ser el predecesor de esta tierra? ¿Aquel que dio fin a su especie iniciando una nueva? ¿Sera el sucesor de este mundo_?- se preguntó EL mientras veía esas imágenes con una sorpresa, pronto. Sintió una energía envolvente, podía sentir que su cuerpo cambiaba al son de la energía, pronto. Su frente se ensancho para ver nacer una nueva extremidad. Esta extremidad nació de la piel y huesos de EL terminando en un gran y glorioso cuerno. Al finalizar. Se envolvió el cuerno en un aura dorado al igual que aquella arma plateada, sin saber que sucedía retrocedió dando grandes pasos causando que aquella arma reaccionara a sus pasos repitiendo el procedimiento volando hacia el dejando un gran boquete en la frente del dragón llenando parte del suelo con su sangre negra y muerta.

EL se quedó viendo como la sangre escurría por el suelo cubriéndolo de sangre negra, no estaba asustado más se encontraba sorprendido _-¿De dónde salió esta nueva habilidad? ¿Para qué fui creado?_ \- las preguntas inundaban su pobre e inocente mente, solo tenía unas cuantas horas de haber nacido. Su mentalidad se había desarrollado en minutos, su cuerpo en segundos, mas su personalidad no tardaría años, sino décadas. Pero él estaba seguro que mientras más avanzara más sabría cómo sobrellevar esta situación. Pronto, se sintió acorralado, una presión se encontraba sobre su pequeño y débil cuerpo. Algo malo iba a pasar, frente a él. El cuerpo del antiguo que se encontraba muerto empezó a estimularse, el vio que aquellos ojos sin vida recuperaron su brillo.

Un gran rugido estremeció la gran sala, el antiguo había revivido. Alzo su gran mandíbula al aire con un odio que hacía que EL sintiera un pánico tan grande. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia la salida más conocida pero se vio bloqueada por una misteriosa niebla, puso ambos cascos delanteros sobre la niebla tratando de atravesarla pero era inútil, solo podía ver hacia el otro lado las escaleras hacia el escape. Regreso la vista para ver a aquel antiguo tratando de levantarse creando grandes grietas en el suelo a causa de sus pisadas, parece que es el fin. Puede que mueras por primera vez, puede que suceda un milagro pero en un mundo lleno de muerte y desolación no tiene cabida para milagros. _-Deja al pequeño-_ esa voz, era la voz de la salvación pero ¿de quién se trata? EL regreso la vista hacia la niebla para ver una figura cruzándola, EL retrocedió permitiéndole cruzar totalmente, era otro antiguo. Este antiguo tenía una armadura algo peculiar; Tenia un casco de balde con una pluma color escarlata, su ropa era de tela asemejando a un saco de alimento y en el centro de su ropa tenía un gran sol pintado con un rostro en el centro, y por debajo de esta ropa de tenia una cota de malla cubriendo su piel de las armas punzantes. En su extremidad derecha poseía una espada larga plateada y en su extremidad izquierda portaba un gran escudo plateado con el mismo sol grabado en el centro, cruzo la puerta de niebla mirando a EL fijamente, se veía agresivo. - _No pareces ser de aquí, así que bienvenido a Lordran. El lugar donde morirás una y otra vez_ \- Habló aquel ser mientras emprendía camino hacia el antiguo dragón moribundo.

La pelea no duro mucho, pero fue la suficiente para mostrarle a EL que no era nada en este lugar, había otro ser aparte de el buscando su camino y sin objetivo alguno, vio como ese antiguo lanzaba magias tan sorprendentes contra el Antiguo dragón. Veía como forjaba grandes rayos entre sus manos y lanzárselos hacia el nuevo enemigo, evadía rápidamente sus mordidas e instantáneamente atacaba sus patas debilitándolo hasta que el dragón no soporto los ataques y volvió a caer al suelo muerto, pero en esta ocasión desapareció dejando un gran charco de sangre, aquel ser camino guardando su espada en su funda limpiándose la sangre del casco. - _Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí_ \- EL miro con sorpresa su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, no entendía el cómo pudo fácilmente aniquilarlo, es como si supiera cada movimiento. Este ser se puso a un lado de EL y tomo aquella espada envuelta en ese aura dorado y colocarla sobre su espalda rompiendo el aura que lo envolvía, saco un pequeño hueso de su bolsillo para romperlo con su mano izquierda, ambos se envolvieron en una runa dorada con letras ilegibles para desaparecer de la zona del Dragón abandonada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ahora, aparecieron en otro lugar, llegaron a una sala muy grande, la sala estaba bien diseñada y bien cuidada. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en este lugar, había hermosos pilares decorando las paredes y esquinas de esta sala, el suelo era de mármol blanco adornado con mármol oscuro haciendo un gran cuadro, en el centro. Nuevamente se encontraba esta hoguera. Ellos se encontraban sentados descansando en ella, podían sentir el gran estrés desaparecía, detrás de ellos. Una mujer con armadura de latón, veía curiosa a ambos pero aún más hacia EL, no le quitaba la mirada encima. Ella solo se limitaba a ver a ambos en silencio aunque era la sexta vez que veía a un ser como el. ¿Quiénes serán los demás? _-Parece que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, debe ser el destino juguetón- hablo este hombre mientras se quitaba su casco de balde mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo rubio -Mi nombre es Solarie, Solarie de Astora. Bienvenido a Lordran_ \- Solarie, aquel quien salvo la vida de EL se presentó con una gran sonrisa alegre, EL inclino la cabeza desconocido. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así, ¿Por qué se deberá esa alegría? Es un mundo decadente y moribundo. EL no entendía la situación, solo veía en silencio como Solarie de Astora esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras le veía. - _Dime pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para alguien como tu_ -Solarie dejo su casco en forma de balde a su lado curioso ante EL, - _Nunca te había visto antes y eso que he visto demasiadas caras_ \- ¿Qué podía EL decir? No había entablado una conversación antes, solo veía en silencio como pasaba el tiempo en el santuario. No sabe ni por dónde empezar a hablar -¿ _Yo_?- EL rompió el largo silencio con una ligera mueca en el rostro, Solarie se limitó a soltar una ligera risa ante el - _Si, Tu. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?_ \- EL se asustó un poco alejándose de la hoguera ante la emoción del caballero, Solarie. Al ver esto se calmó un poco para no destruir la cálida bienvenida - _Perdona, tal vez fui algo brusco. ¿Qué opinas guardiana?_ -Solarie volteo hacia aquella mujer con armadura de latón, quien al escuchar la pregunta de Solarie dejo de apoyarse en la pared - _Yo opino que deje este lugar. Es un lugar muy peligroso para ella. Es mejor que regrese por donde vino_ \- La mujer con armadura de Latón señalo a EL, quien resultó ser una Ella _-¿Ella? Es una mujer?-_ Solarie regreso la mirada hacia EL quien los veía asustados - _Si, es mujer. Mejor dicho hembra, y no es la única_ \- La mujer, quien es la guardiana de dicha hoguera se acomodó en su posición original sin quitarle la mirada encima a El. - _Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Debes de tener uno_ \- La guardiana la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, EL no sabía que decir - _No…No lo se_ \- El se acercó nuevamente a la hoguera cabizbajo pensativo - _No lo se, solo recuerdo que desperté en una vieja hoguera donde no había nadie además de la sensación cálida de la misma_ \- El soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración, realmente no sabe quién es y este viaje tiene depositado toda esperanza, aunque podría ser una esperanza hueca y sin sentido. Su vida empezó rápido y sin compasión por el tiempo _-¿Sabes que eres una mujer, Cierto?_ \- La guardiana de fuego seguía sin quitarle la mirada pero ahora hablaba con una cierta pena y tristeza hacia EL, quien solamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados negando a su pregunta - _Bien, Eres una mujer. Hembra más bien, si quieres saber sobre de ti tienes que dejar ese torpe silencio. Lordran fue creado para que pierdas la cordura y te vuelvas un Hueco, muchos como tu llegaron a este lugar pero desaparecieron al poco tiempo perdiéndose para siempre en los rincones más oscuros de este lugar ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?_ \- El volteo a ver a la guardiana con una mirada firme y llena de valor, movió la cabeza verticalmente afirmando su respuesta con esa misma mirada - _Quiero saber para lo que fui creada, sé que haya afuera están las respuestas que necesito. Y necesito saber que paso en este lugar_ \- EL miro ahora a Solarie quien estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de EL, al ver que lo veía a los ojos reacciono sacándolo de su transe -E _spera, ¿En serio quieres saber que sucedió aquí? Guardiana…_ \- Solarie volteo a ver nuevamente a la guardiana preocupado pero el solo recibió una mirada amenazante -D _éjala, dale las respuestas que busca. Todo lo que sepas de este lugar, cuéntanos Solarie de Astora_ \- La Guardiana interrumpió a Solarie mientras trataba de huir de la situación, él se limitó a bajar la mirada derrotado - _Bien, hace muchos siglos. Este reino era el centro del mundo, muchos reinos aledaños venían a visitarnos a intercambiar mercancías o a ser parte del ejército del Gwyn, el Rey del fuego. Pero todo cambio cuando la señal oscura apareció, como la que tienes en tu costado…_ \- Solarie señalo hacia el costado lavanda de EL con el dedo algo serio denotando algo de tristeza en su voz - _Esa marca dio el inicio a la maldición que hizo que este lugar se viniera abajo, tanto los hombres como los Dioses se vieron atormentados por esta señal que huyeron de Lordran hacia los rincones mas inhóspitos del mundo, El Rey Gwyn. Se sacrificó para evitar que la maldición se propagase mas por el mundo. Es una historia que entre dioses se contaron. Pero la verdad es, que el mundo se regía por edades, el edad de la luz y el de la oscuridad. El ciclo de la luz viene siendo el ciclo donde los Dioses reinan a su antojo dominando la voluntad del hombre mortal. Y la edad oscura era donde el hombre dominaba sin necesidad de un Dios o Dioses, Gwyn no quería que su era se acabara por lo que hizo todo lo necesario para evitar que eso pasara. De ahí vienen las hogueras, las hogueras están interconectadas entre ellas para alimentar la llama primigenia, la hoguera que mantiene el balance de ambas eras. O eso creíamos, hubo un No muerto quien se enfrentó a estos Dioses para llegar a la llama primigenia. Derroto a Gwyn pero al momento de llegar a la llama primigenia fue absorbido por ella. La llama no se quiso apagar ni avivar después de ver los actos del viejo Rey, ninguna era empezó ni termino. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ahora nos ves aquí. Los últimos supervivientes de ambas eras sedientas de almas_ \- Solarie dio un gran grito haciendo que la cámara retumbara por la misma, este grito simbolizaba el agotamiento y la tristeza que sus hombros cargaban - _No sabemos que pasara cuando las hogueras se apaguen, nadie se ha atrevido a ir a la cámara de la primera llama después de lo sucedido_ \- La guardiana se acercó hacia ambos arrodillándose frente a la hoguera, coloco sus manos en ella para incrementar su intensidad, - _Quiero creer que ustedes están aquí para suplantarnos, ustedes los seres equino-_ La guardiana miro hacia EL, quien la veía fijamente con una gran atención - _Si quieres encontrar a los demás de tu especie, ve hacia el castillo de Anor Londo, ve recto. Encontraras a alguien como tu. Pero ten cuidado, no sabemos qué puede pasar cuando te vea_ \- la guardiana se levantó nuevamente para caminar hacia su esquina para recargarse con tranquilidad - _Solarie, ¿algo más que le quieras decir a nuestra amiga?_ \- Solarie miro nuevamente a la guardiana con una ligera mueca - _Si…Quiero que ella tenga un nombre, no puedes ir por cualquier lugar sin un nombre. Dime, ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?-_ Solarie miro hacia EL con una ligera sonrisa nuevamente pero ahora esta sonrisa se veía algo nerviosa y preocupante. - _Mi nombre…Mi nombre_ -EL puso su suave casco en su mandíbula pensativo ¿Qué nombre podría usar en un lugar lleno de oscuridad y maldad? ¿Un nombre esperanzador será? - _Twilight, mi nombre será Twilight_ \- El, quien ahora será ella y ella es Twilight miro a ambos con una ligera sonrisa - _Twilight será, al ver que vivo en un mundo caótico y con poca esperanza. Es mejor tener un nombre que al escucharlo llene de tranquilidad a los que me rodean. Twilight Sparkle, La chispa del crepúsculo, aquella chispa que ayudara a los que más lo necesiten_ \- parece que a estas alturas, EL no será conveniente. Twilight Sparkle será entonces, aquella que tiene un nuevo objetivo en su corazón. Encontrar a aquellos que sean como ella y reconstruir el mundo a su imagen y voluntad para la carne mortal. Un mundo que cuando necesite de ellas, ahí estará. Twilight, se levantó de su asiento con un ánimo enorme. Sabe que podrá cumplir con sus metas. - _Bien, entonces así será. Si quiero revivir este mundo debo de encontrar a mis hermanas ¿No es así?_ \- Twilight miro a la guardiana con una gran sonrisa, quien reacciono con una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa a pesar de que no puede ser apreciada por el casco de latón - _Así es, con una que te encuentres, las demás sabrán hacia dónde ir. Ves hacia el gran castillo de Anor Londo. Encuentra a tu hermana perdida Twilight Sparkle_ \- Twilight, dio media vuelta hacia la única salida que había en la recamara dejando a Solarie y a la Guardiana de la hoguera solos nuevamente. - _Dime Guardiana, ¿Por qué no le advertiste del viejo mata dragones?_ \- Solarie se levantó colocándose su casco en forma de balde - _Es innecesario, el ya no es una amenaza. Solo se limita a merodear por la cámara de la princesa sin objetivo alguno, tal vez le ayude y le dé un nuevo objetivo al mata dragones Ornstein_ -

Twilight salió de la gran sala de la hoguera para llegar a un gran patio, más bien una especie de balcón. A sus lados había grandes pasillos con destinos desconocidos pero su objetivo era hacia el castillo, vio el gran sol cubrir su rostro, era una sensación cálida y hermosa. Tanto que soltó una ligera sonrisa de alegría al percibir por primera vez los rayos del sol. Frente a ella se encontraba una vieja torre, en el podría acceder a la antigua ciudad de los dioses. Con la frente en alto y el ánimo a su máximo esplendor emprendió ahora el nuevo camino para conocer a sus hermanas, no tardó mucho en llegar a una vieja plataforma metálica. Parecía funcional ya que subía y bajaba constantemente haciendo un gran rechinido por los viejos engranajes que la movían, se puso sobre la plataforma una vez que estuviera a su altura para bajar y salir nuevamente a un puente, pero esta ocasión podía ver con más claridad el gran castillo de Anor Londo. Algo había en el castillo que le llamaba, con ansias. Twilight sentía, miro a su alrededor para ver guardias de piedra y metal con armas en alto firmes y quietos. No le intimidaban, ya había visto algo cien veces más grande y peor que unos guardias de piedra y metal. Continúo caminando hasta llegar a otra plataforma con una palanca en el centro pero esta palanca se veía bloqueada por otros guardias evitando que Twilight explorara a gusto dicho mecanismos, frunció el ceño y camino por un lateral de esta plataforma cruzándola en su totalidad. Frente a ella unas grandes escaleras partían desde su posición hasta la entrada al castillo. Nuevamente, había guardias de piedra a su alrededor, como si quisieran que entrara al castillo directamente, Twilight subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la gran puerta de metal obscuro, en ella había cientos de grabados característicos de la gran ciudad. Esta puerta al sentir una presencia nueva se abrió lentamente haciendo un gran estruendo, alarmo a Twilight ya que si hay una amenaza no sabría cómo enfrentarla. Solarie le había arrebatado aquella espada plateada que recogió del Dragón, la puerta se abrió en su totalidad quedando inmóvil nuevamente mostrando una enorme sala, a sus lados había pilares adornando la gran sala y al fondo una puerta de niebla ¿Puerta de niebla? ¿Qué amenaza habrá del otro lado? Twilight quería saberlo, necesitaba saber quién o que se encontraba del otro lado. Quería encontrar a su hermana para alzar un nuevo mundo. Cruzo esta gran sala con cautela, subió las escaleras hasta estar frente a frente con aquella puerta de niebla, era la segunda vez que veía una y ya sabía lo que significaba. Una muerte segura.

Twilight trataba de ver hacia el otro lado pero era en vano, no podía ver nada por la densa niebla. No quedaba de otra que cruzar, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y cruzo dicha puerta. Su sorpresa, fue algo que nunca olvidara; frente a ella, un viejo caballero con casco con forma de León con una coleta de color rojo carmesí, se encontraba arrodillado derrotado frente a una estatua de un hombre de edad avanzada con una gran espada en manos y una gran corona, debió haber sido el Rey Gwyn. Quien inicio toda esta desgracia, aquel caballero portaba una vieja armadura oxidada y sucia por el tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara aquí? ¿Por qué no huyo de este lugar mientras pudo? En su mano derecha portaba una gran lanza la cual anteriormente servía para matar dragones y empalar intrusos. El quien es el viejo matadragones volteo a ver a Twilight curioso aunque no sorprendido ante esta nueva especie. - _Espero tengas una buena razón para venir a interrumpir a la Princesa-_ Aquel caballero se levantó tomando su gran lanza sin quitarle la mirada a Twilight, su armadura soltó restos de óxido al moverse dejando una leve capa de óxido y polvo en el aire - _Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, estoy buscando a mi hermana-_ Twilight se puso firme ante este viejo caballero quien la veía fijamente a través de su casco, su altura era casi a la de unos dos metros y medio, no parecía agresivo ante ella - _Twilight Sparkle, es la primera vez que escucho un nombre así, quiero que regreses por donde viniste a no ser que tengas una cita importante con la princesa-_ Aquel caballero alzo su dedo señalando hacia la salida, donde la puerta de niebla desapareció mostrando nuevamente la gran sala y el exterior - _No tengo ninguna cita pero aquí se encuentra mi hermana, necesito hablar con ella -_ Twilight dio dos pasos hacia aquel viejo caballero quien al escuchar esas palabras instantáneamente puso la hoja afilada de su lanza en el cuello de Twilight sorprendiéndola por la rapidez - _Entonces aquí encontraras tu muerte-_ ese caballero se envolvió en un aura eléctrico, soltaba chispas al exterior simulando relámpagos, aquella lanza igual lo hizo. Twilight podía sentir la corriente eléctrica rodear su cuerpo, no era un dolor insoportable, era una advertencia. - _¡Ornstein!-_ se escuchó un gran grito retumbando por toda la habitación, aquel caballero Ornstein, al escucharlo rápidamente alejo la gran lanza de Twilight y corto su campo eléctrico que lo envolvía, dio media vuelta para alzar la vista sobre la estatua del Rey Gwyn, se asomó de un pequeño balcón una figura de color blanca, con parentescos físicos a Twilight, Ornstein al verlo se arrodillo haciendo reverencia. - _¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? Trato de tomar mi siesta del medio día-_ aquella figura hablo con más tranquilidad, su acento era más refinado pero con un cierto toque de narcisismo - _Lo siento alteza, es que tenemos a un invasor-_ Ornstein respondió algo nervioso ante aquella voz pero trataba de no darlo a ver -¿ _Invasor? ¿En un lugar como este? JA, deja que suba quiero conocer a tu 'Invasor'-_ Ornstein, dio media vuelta viendo a Twilight quien aún se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido, tomo a Twilight de su lomo como si de un gato se tratase para caminar hacia una gran plataforma metálica que al subirse los llevo rápidamente al piso superior donde nuevamente había una hoguera y detrás de ella una gran puerta de madera, ambos cruzaron dicha puerta para ver a otro ser equino recostado en un gran mueble de tela fina con madera dorada, a sus pies un gran tapete hecho del mismo material cubriendo la entrada y detrás del gran mueble había una cortina dorada haciendo que la luz del exterior se intensificara más bloqueando ligeramente la vista clara, -Ornstein, suelta a nuestra amiga. No seas grosero- Ornstein en silencio soltó a Twilight cayendo de pie sorprendida, realmente no le importo el hecho que la cargaran de una forma ofensiva, Twilight veía a este ser equino con una gran sorpresa.

Este ser era de color blanco, su costado poseía la misma marca que ella llevaba y su melena era de color violeta bien arreglado al igual que su cola, ella portaba un vestido blanco que cubría parcialmente su cuerpo y en su melena tenía una capa adornándolo con el vestido. _-Vamos querida, no tengas miedo. ¿Qué te trae a este hermoso lugar?-_ Este Equino miro a Twilight con una gran sonrisa alegre por ver una cara nueva que no sea aquel viejo matadragones - _¿Yo?...Yo me llamo Twilight Sparkle_ \- Twilight respondió algo temerosa ante este ser quien parece ser el gobernante de este reino olvidado _-Twilight Sparkle, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa yegua. Divino-_ Aquel pony se bajó de su grande y lujoso mueble caminando con una elegancia que hasta los mismo nobles envidiarían, tomo a Twilight de su casco derecho con una alegría enorme - _Mi nombre es Rarity, como veras soy la princesa de este lugar_ \- Rarity miro a Ornstein con un cierto enojo - _Ornstein, querido ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento?_ \- Ornstein dio media vuelta en silencio dejando nuevamente rastros de óxido tras su paso, cerro la gran puerta de madera dejándolas solas. - _Dime Twilight, ¿Cuál es tu historia en este lugar lleno de muerte y abandonado por Dios?_ \- Rarity soltó a Twilight caminando hacia su gran mueble, Se sentó e hizo una señal a Twilight para que se sentase a su lado, Twilight camino con una cierta emoción y miedo ante ella - _No se por dónde empezar, recuerdo que desperté en una hoguera sin saber nada sobre mi o mi pasado pero algo en mi me dijo que tenía que buscar algo, termine en este viejo lugar donde me encontré a aquel caballero y ahora estoy contigo-_ Twilight se veía algo emocionada al estar a su lado pero seguía teniendo aquella sensación de miedo ¿Por qué será? - _Es algo que yo también me pregunto, ¿Por qué desperté en un lugar abandonado donde mi única compañía fue aquel viejo mata dragones? Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí que hasta me olvide de mis motivaciones, tanto me acostumbre a este lugar que ya no quiero abandonarlo-_ Rarity miro a Twilight algo decepcionada por ella misma, la mera presencia de Twilight le hizo recordar cosas que no quería - _hay veces que quisiera ir a explorar pero tan acostumbrada estoy a este lugar que me da miedo abandonarla, además. No sé qué haría Ornstein si me fuera-_ Rarity miro hacia la puerta simbolizando a Ornstein - _¿Qué relación tienes con ese caballero Rarity?-_ Twilight no le quitaba la mirada encima a Rarity quien seguía viendo hacia la puerta con una cierta tristeza - _¿Mi relación? Ninguna, Ornstein fue abandonado por su Rey y sus compatriotas dejándolo solo en este castillo, no tenía motivación alguna. Solo sentía miedo y angustia pero cuando yo llegue a este lugar el me encontró, el me conto su vida y sus penas. De alguna manera me ve como aquella princesa que lo abandono cuidándome de todo peligro y dándome lo que necesite sin dudar_ \- Twilight empezó a entender un poco la situación, del porque Ornstein. El viejo matadragones actuara agresivo ante ella, no quería que alguien perturbara a su _'princesa'_ - _Dime querida, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? Tu motivación-_ Rarity volteo a ver a Twilight con una ligera sonrisa pero en ella se podía sentir la tristeza - _Quiero que me ayudes a alzar un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde nada de esto ocurra. Un mundo donde todos podamos vivir en armonía total. Nacimos para algo Rarity, debemos cumplirlo-_ Rarity bajo ligeramente la cabeza cerrando sus ojos dando un gran suspiro - _Lo siento Twilight, no creo poder acompañarte. Como te dije, este lugar termino siendo mi hogar. No quiero dejar a Ornstein solo nuevamente-_ Rarity alzo la vista con una cierta mirada de enojo pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, decían que quería ir con Twilight a reconstruir el mundo pero con solo pensar en dejar a Ornstein le quebraba el corazón - _Rarity, el mundo necesita de nosotras. Eso es lo que quiere decir la hoguera, nosotros somos la llave para un nuevo mundo-_ Twilight se levantó de su asiento viendo a Rarity - _Necesito tu ayuda, no se nada de este mundo. Y yo sola no puedo cargar con toda la obligación, por favor. Se que tu sabes algo para arreglar este problema, haya afuera puede que haya mas como nosotras, necesitamos encontrarlas. Están perdidas a la deriva en un mundo caótico e inhóspito. Ayúdame a ayudar a Ornstein, así el podrá encontrar la paz-_ las palabras de Twilight llegaron al corazón de Rarity, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas ante Twilight escurriendo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Paso su suave casco sobre su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas - _Bien…te acompañare, pero con una condición-_ Rarity se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola, frente a ella se encontraba Ornstein sentado en la hoguera - _Que el venga con nosotras-_ levanto su casco hacia Ornstein quien reacciono ante la voz de Rarity levantándose de la hoguera - _Bien, que venga con nosotras. Tal vez el sepa algo-_ ambas se acercaron a Ornstein quien las veía en silencio atento a cualquier orden _-Ornstein cariño, ¿serias tan amable de acompañarnos en un pequeño viaje?-_ Rarity tomo de una sección de la armadura oxidada de Ornstein con su pequeño casco viéndolo con una ligera sonrisa amable, Ornstein a su vez asintió afirmando la petición de Rarity sin dudar nada. Era mejor para el, ya no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar.

Los tres, en silencio partieron hacia el exterior del castillo, Ornstein llevaba sobre su mano a Rarity quien se rehusaba a caminar, Twilight solo empezó a reír ante esta actitud. Su viaje ahora se vería más animado gracias a su nueva acompañante y su guarda espaldas, aquel viejo mata dragones, regresaron todo el camino hasta la gran habitación de la guardiana, quien los esperaba solitaria. El caballero Solarie, había partido en búsqueda de más supervivientes con la misma esperanza y carisma de siempre. Twilight pidió indicaciones de posibles lugares donde sus hermanas puedan estar, la guardiana. Gustosa le dijo que tenían que visitar cuatro lugares; el bosque tenebroso. Hogar de la tumba del viejo caminante del abismo, ir hacia el propio abismo donde encontraran la próxima pista, la fortaleza de Sen, donde anteriormente servía para probar a los no muertos en su viaje y el lago ceniza donde se rumora que vive un antiguo Dragón. Esos eran su objetivo, ellas tenían que ir a esos lugares. Tenían que ir, a rescatar a sus hermanas Equinas, a rescatar este vacío mundo de la extinción total. En ellas quedara para siempre esa carga, si termina bien o si termina mal. Al final, todos somos parte de la hoguera.

Para no se dificulte la búsqueda, la guardiana de fuego incremento la intensidad de las hogueras avivándola, para que las hogueras pudieran transportarlas entre hogueras sin la necesidad de la vasija del señor, esto le podría costar demasiado caro a la guardiana por tratar de igualar la infinita fuerza de la vasija. Al final, después de tanto esfuerzo y esmero la guardiana pudo conectar gran parte de las hogueras que anteriormente se encontraban apagadas por la ausencia de las demás guardianas. - _Recomiendo que vayan primero a la parroquia de los no muertos, allí. Tienen dos caminos, la fortaleza de Sen y el bosque tenebroso. Ustedes deciden a donde ir-_ La guardiana se alejó de la hoguera agotada por tanto esfuerzo, perdió una gran cantidad de humanidades por avivar las hogueras más allá de sus límites. Twilight, Rarity y el viejo mata dragones se acercaron a la hoguera para ser transportados a la parroquia de los no muertos. Donde fácilmente encontraran a dos hermanas suyas y así dar un gran avance en su aventura.

Los tres aparecieron en la antigua parroquia donde la hoguera se encontraba, había unas escaleras que daban a un sótano y a su lado una puerta que conducía a un puente largo y al fondo se podía ver un castillo. Twilight, al ver esto pidió a Rarity que fuera hacia aquel castillo. Que buscara a la otra hermana y que la convenciera en ayudarles en la cruzada, ella acepto su pequeña misión y salió caminando junto con su guarda espaldas, Twilight aun no entendía por qué necesitaba uno. Solo son ellas las que rondan en este reino muerto y olvidado. Twilight bajo las escaleras para ver martillos y herramientas de forje, en un rincón había un hombre hecho piedra en postración con un objeto redondo entre sus manos, Twilight se acercó a este hombre para ver dicho objeto, era un emblema. Un emblema con un lobo grabado en el de color azul. Twilight tomo aquel emblema con su casco para arrebatarlo de las frías manos de este hombre y ver como se convertía en polvo. Tanto tiempo paso en este lugar, demasiado para que aquel viejo hombre terminara hecho polvo ¿Qué habrá hecho en el pasado? ¿Para que vivía? Twilight con un cierto terror se alejó poco a poco de los restos para guardar el emblema en su bolsa junto con las plantas que había arrebatado de aquel otro cadáver, detrás de ella había unas escaleras que daban hacia una vieja sala donde parece tener más tiempo abandonada, cruzo la gran sala evitando los escombros hasta salir a un bosque, parece que aquí era de noche. O el bosque quería dar esa sensación, no se podía sentir los rayos del sol que antes había sentido cuando estaba en el castillo.

Frente a ella no había más que maleza, árboles y una pared. A su lado derecho parecía haber una pared de piedra pero había sido bloqueada por los restos de un árbol aún más grande, giro hacia su izquierda para ver unas flores que brillaban haciendo indicios de un camino. El único camino que había, Twilight continuo ese camino guiada por las flores hasta pasar debajo de un puente, a lo lejos podía ver una puerta que brillaba en un color azul cielo emanando un campo mágico irreconocible, Twilight camino cuidadosamente hacia esta puerta para ver que había sido construida para cuidar algo, o evitar que salga. Twilight empezó a sentir que su bolsa empezó a emanar esa misma aura. Lo saco de su bolsa para ver que este emblema se alzó en el aire acercándose a la puerta de madera y desaparecer en su totalidad. La puerta al sentir su otra mitad se abrió poco a poco mostrando otro bosque, a sus cascos había una vieja escalera de piedra que daba hacia el mismo bosque, podía sentir una energía mágica horrible pero también sentía una emoción que la trataba de tranquilizar 'Calma' esa sensación le ayudaba a no sentir esa presión mágica que oprimía sus ganas de seguir, parecía que esa calma trataba de luchar contra la maldad de este bosque. Twilight continuo caminando cruzo todo el bosque hasta llegar a un viejo puente de piedra, a su izquierda había un gato blanco sobre una ventana. Ese gato la veía fijamente con atención, Twilight no le dio importancia al gato blanco y continuo caminando atravesando el puente. Bajo por unas escaleras y continúo de largo en el bosque. Mientras mas se acercaba mas sentía esas magias luchar entre si ¿Qué está sucediendo en el bosque? ¿Por qué se siente una calma y a la vez odio en el aire? Twilight continuo caminando pensativa, de que se tratara ahora. Quien será su hermana ¿La calma o el odio? Pasaba entre los arboles con ese pensamiento, podría ser el odio. Es algo que no le sorprendería ver, pero si es esa calma podría ayudarle en el viaje. Seria claramente su otra hermana. Aunque se mantenía escéptica, no quería llevarse una desilusión. Después de cruzar este bosque llego a un pequeño acantilado donde al pie de este había un gran puente de piedra y al otro extremo una gran puerta metálica emanando ese mismo aura azul que la primera puerta. Twilight salto del pequeño risco para caer unos metros y galopar hacia la puerta atravesando el puente.

Al llegar empezó a escuchar sollozos y aullidos del otro lado, eran aullidos de dolor, ¿de quién se tratara dicho aullido? Twilight empujo la gran puerta con ambos cascos para ver a lo lejos a un gran lobo gris recostado sobre una cama de espadas viejas y oxidadas, detrás de dicho lobo había una gran lapida en un gran avance de deterioro, había maleza sobre la lápida. Twilight regreso la vista hacia el gran lobo para caminar hacia el, de pronto una figura equina apareció detrás de la lapida con un pequeño plato de madera con plantas y especias. Su aspecto era de color amarillo opaco con melena rosada, en sus costados tenía la misma marca que Rarity y Twilight. Al ver esto, apresuro el paso hacia esta figura con una emoción grande mientras que ella preparaba una mezcla con las plantas que había recogido. - _Hola, mi nombre es Twilight…-_ antes que Twilight pudiera terminar su presentación el lobo lanzo una gran mordida sobre ella haciendo que retrocediera a duras penas aterrorizada, aquella figura reacciono a la actitud del lobo colocándose frente a el - _Lobo malo, no seas grosero con las visitas-_ Aquella figura presto mas atención a Twilight con una ligera sonrisa escondida detrás de su melena. - _Disculpa, esta malherido_ \- aquella figura regreso la mirada hacia el lobo para tomar nuevamente aquel plato con especias para molerlos con su casco - _Disculpa, ¿pero que le sucedió?-_ Twilight se acercó con una precaución grande al lobo, lo rodeo en dirección donde se encontraba aquella nueva conocida para ver que su estómago se encontraba una herida infectada, tenía un aspecto verdusco y morado. - _Fuimos atacados por una hiedra venenosa, el lobo me defendió pero quedo gravemente herido y envenenado por aquella hiedra. Espera, te dolerá un poco Sif.-_ Puso su casco con la mezcla de hierbas sobre la herida envenenada de aquel lobo llamado Sif causando nuevamente un aullido de dolor agónico, Twilight se encogió de hombros ante el aullido agudo de Sif. - _Oh pequeño, lo siento tanto. Realmente no se cómo tratar tu herida-_ Aquella figura arrojo el plato a los cascos de Twilight para tomar a Sif de la cabeza acariciándolo suavemente con una gran tristeza, Twilight solo veía que el lobo hacia movimientos con el hocico - _Lo siento Sif, esa planta no la encuentro en ningún lado. Deja sigo buscando-_ Twilight giro la cabeza extrañada por esto ¿Puede comunicarse con los animales? Vio que aquella figura soltó a Sif suavemente y emprendió camino hacia el bosque pero la detuvo Twilight colocando su casco frente a ella - _Disculpa, ¿Puedes comunicarte con los animales?-_ Ella miro a Twilight con un cierto miedo - _Disculpa…tengo que ir a buscar medicina… ¿Me das permiso de pasar? Claro, si no te ofende-_ Aquella figura se sentía amenazada por Twilight por una extraña razón que no entendía. Tanto fue que su voz se quebró y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como si se estuviera preparando para llorar. Twilight la soltó apenada - _Perdóname por ser tan agresiva pero quiero ayudar. ¿Qué necesitas?-_ Twilight soltó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, realmente no quería arruinar su primer contacto con otra figura aparte de ella. - _Sif necesita una planta curativa contra las toxinas, es de color morado con unas pequeñas flores blancas-_ Al escuchar eso los ojos de Twilight brillaron en una ligera chispa de alegría, ella sabía donde se encontraban esas flores - _Yo tengo unas cuantas flores, tal vez te puedan ayudar-_ Twilight saco de su bolsa unas pocas flores de color morado con flores blancas florecientes, aquella figura soltó una gran sonrisa y una gran risa. Abrazo a Twilight en un abrazo que duro escasos segundos para regresar con Sif, preparo nuevamente una mezcla usando esas flores moradas y unas flores verdes. A los escasos segundos aquel gran lobo pudo levantarse del suelo haciendo un gran aullido pero esta vez era un aullido de felicidad. Se inclinó hacia aquella figura lamiéndole la cara alborotando su melena con la lengua _Basta Sif, me haces cosquillas. A mí no me agradezcas, agradécele a nuestra amiga. Ella me dio la medicina-_ Sif dejo de lamer a aquella figura para abalanzarse sobre Twilight tirándola para agarrarla a lametazos, obviamente ella no buscaba que un gran Lobo la lamiera pero era algo bueno. Era una señal de amistad.

A los pocos minutos el gran lobo la dejo de lamer para acercarse a esa figura pegándose a su pequeña oreja amarilla - _Sif dice gracias-_ Twilight se levantó con una ligera sonrisa alegre ante las palabras de esa figura, su voz era tan suave y amable, no tenía ninguna pizca de maldad en su corazón - _No fue nada, hice lo que creí correcto-_ Aquella figura camino hacia Twilight abrazándola pasando su casco sobre su hombro - _Gracias, llevaba años tratando de salvarlo. Es un milagro que hayas llegado a tiempo-_ ¿Años? Llevaba años buscando una cura para ese gran lobo gris? - _Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto en conocerte-_ Twilight hizo una ligera reverencia ante aquella figura con una sonrisa - _Mi nombre es Fluttershy, mucho gusto-_ la actitud de Fluttershy, quien esbozo una gran sonrisa amable ante Twilight Sparkle, igualmente. Hizo una reverencia parecida a la de Twilight. _-Dime Twilight ¿Qué te trae a este hermoso lugar?-_ Twilight miro extrañada el ambiente en el que se encontraba ¿Amable? Frente a ella había una gran tumba y en el pastizal había una gran gama de armas de combate oxidadas enterradas en el suelo. No debería ser un ambiente 'hermoso' a la vista de cualquiera que visite este lugar, Fluttershy. Quien se acercó nuevamente al lobo para tomarlo de su gran cabeza acariciándolo con una alegría miro con simpatía a Twilight quien trataba de entender la situación - _Si…Hmmm…bien, me gustaría que nos ayudaras a revivir este mundo-_ Twilight dio varios pasos hacia Fluttershy pero el lobo la detuvo con un gran gruñido, Fluttershy reprendió fuertemente al lobo por su actitud - _Disculpa su actitud pero ¿Revivir el mundo? ¿Qué paso con él?-Fluttershy acaricio el lomo de Sif cambiando su gesto amable a uno triste y pensativo -Creemos que somos las únicas en este mundo quienes podemos revivirlo, las personas que antes habitaban el mundo desaparecieron por culpa de un avaricioso Rey-_ Fluttershy miro al lobo extrañada tras las palabras de Twilight, no sabía que decir - _Esto...no se si deba hacerlo, suena peligroso_. Además, tengo que cuidar del pequeño Sif, lleva demasiados años solo- Fluttershy se puso delante de Sif algo preocupada colocándose a un lado de Twilight _-El pobre tuvo demasiados problemas, perdió a su mas fiel amigo en un combate y la lápida es su tumba. No se quien habrá sido pero afecto mucho a Sif. No creo que deba dejarlo solo-_ Twilight se había planteado en decirle que lo acompañe pero ya es suficiente con aquel mata dragones, no quería mas compañía que retrasara su avance. Tenía que hacer algo con aquel lobo - _Lo se Fluttershy, pero tenemos una tarea. Nacimos de la hoguera para revivir este mundo caótico, crear un balance entre el bien y el mal-_ Twilight respondió mortificada anta la negatividad de Fluttershy _,_ mas se mantuvo en silencio - _Aunque me gustaría conocer el mundo, quiero que saber que hay mas haya de este bosque. Quiero un mejor lugar para todos los animales del bosque y para Sif-_ Fluttershy miro al gran lobo Sif quien se estaba acercando a la gran lapida colocando una de sus patas en ella. Miro nuevamente a Twilight con una ligera sonrisa - _Iré contigo, quiero que Sif viva en un mejor lugar donde no haya muerte o sufrimiento alguno-_ Twilight soltó una gran sonrisa de alegría. Sabia que Fluttershy. Su hermana la acompañaría en su cruzada para revivir este mundo aunque en el fondo tenia miedo. ¿Qué le aseguraba que pasara algo bueno y no algo dañino? ¿Será que esto no es mas que un juego del cruel destino? - _Excelente, entonces partiremos ahora mismo. Rarity nos ha de esperar en la hoguera-_ Twilight camino hacia la gran puerta donde anteriormente había entrado pero al sentirse sola se detuvo apenas cruzando la gran puerta, volteo a ver a Fluttershy abrazando al lobo dialogando con el. Ella veía que el gran lobo que anteriormente cuidaba aquella tumba de los invasores y cuidaba el honor de aquel caballero que sucumbió ante el abismo. Veía que escurrían unas grandes lagrimas del lobo mientras que Fluttershy hacia lo mismo pero abogando por Twilight, ella no quería dejar al lobo en este bosque tenebroso y lleno de peligros pero tenia que hacerlo si quería renovar este mundo muerto. Pasaron minutos para que Fluttershy terminara de hablar con el lobo pero el mismo la detuvo antes de partir. Paso por detrás de la tumba para sacar un espadón de color negro con azulado en su hocico, era del tamaño de la misma Fluttershy. El le dio ese espadón colocándolo en la espalda de Fluttershy haciendo que se arrodillara levemente por el peso de la misma, el lobo le gruñio haciéndole gestos y ella le sonrió apenada para caminar hacia Twilight quien veía extrañada por esta escena de despedida. Aun tenia cosas por aprender sobre sus hermanas - _Perdona, Es que Sif me estaba regañando por irme sin protección alguna_ _pero ya estoy lista para partir-_ Fluttershy se le adelanto a Twilight cruzando el puente pero pudo percibir que estaba conteniendo el llanto, en el fondo. Ella misma se sentía asi por separarla de aquel gran lobo gris, giro la vista para ver a aquel lobo sobre la lápida viendo hacia la gran y blanca luna. Veía esa gran luna encantadora y cálida, Twilight podía sentir en parte eso. Regreso la vista hacia Fluttershy quien seguía caminando sin detenerse subiendo por una senda y alejarse. Twilight pudo escuchar detrás suyo un gran aullido de dolor, regreso la vista para ver aquella puerta de metal siendo envuelta por una puerta de niebla, parece que aquel gran lobo gris regreso a su tarea de proteger el honor de su fiel amigo.

Ambas caminaron hacia la hoguera donde Twilight llego para ver a Rarity sentada en la hoguera, el viejo mata dragones se encontraba recargado en la pared viendo a Rarity atento a cualquier inconformidad o ansia de su parte, pero ahora había una nueva figura con ella, era de color rosado con el pelo alborotado con algunas manchas de sangre, en su costado tenía la misma marca de la maldición pero lo extraño es que tenia una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, la sangre no ayuda a darle una buena imagen, esto asusto un poco a Fluttershy quien se puso detrás de Twilight temblorosa, esto llamo la atención de los tres - _Hola querida, es bueno volver a verte. Estuve a punto de enviar a Ornstein a buscarte-_ Rarity se levantó de la hoguera acompañada de la nueva hermana quien se veía alegre por verlas, tanto que en vez de caminar brincaba _-Su nombre es Pinkie Pie, no tienes idea de lo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrarla-_ Rarity saco un pañuelo de seda para limpiar la poca sangre que tenía Pinkie Pie en el pelaje - _Debiste haberlo visto, había trampas mortales, hombres monstruo serpiente con enormes hachas, gigantes que lanzaban bombas que hacían *Buuum*-_ Parece que Pinkie Pie, era la más carismática, no parecía que algo le afectase dejar, o si es que tuvo algo para dejarlo. Twilight trataba de entender su carisma pero era inútil. Era la primera vez que alguien sonreía inocentemente frente a ella. Ni el propio Solarie podía igualar esta alegría - _¿Ahora quien sigue Twilight?-_ Rarity se acercó junto con el Mata dragones a Twilight sacándola de sus pensamientos - _Si no mal recuerdo todavía tenemos que ir al lago ceniza donde se supone que encontraremos a la penúltima de nosotros y al abismo donde se encontrara la última pero, ¿Dónde quedan esos lugares? ¿Qué es el abismo?-_ Twilight se puso a meditar aquello que había mencionado la guardiana de Anor Londo, mientras ella meditaba el mata dragones camino hacia la hoguera colocando sus manos en ella - _El abismo, el último lugar donde fue mi fiel amigo y excelente contrincante Artorias-_ Todas reaccionaron a las palabras del mata dragones, curiosas se acercaron a él rodeando la hoguera - _Artorias fue el único quien pudo cruzar el cruel abismo-_ Aquel mata dragones miro a Twilight fijamente - _Ornstein, ¿Qué es el abismo exactamente-_ Twilight se sentó en la hoguera mirando a Ornstein con una mirada franca y valiente, algo que ni el mismo mata dragones había visto antes, acepto que era momento de renunciar a su pasado. Tenía que dejar aquel actitud que antes servía para intimidar y mostrar superioridad ante los demás, coloco sus manos sobre su viejo y oxidado casco con forma de león para quitárselo mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad con unas cuantas cicatrices en su rostro, su cabello era de color carmesí y tenía una cola de caballo, parece que la cola que tenía aquel casco de león no era un simple adorno, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo pero en ellos se veía un enorme agotamiento y frustración. No tenía ningún brillo de emoción alguna, como si hubieran muerto con el - _Es donde la maldad y la muerte convergen para absorber todo rastro de vida que este a su alcance, es el lugar más oscuro y frio del mundo. Un lugar que amenazo la vida en sus días de antaño. El valiente caballero Artorias visito aquel lugar para detener el abismo pero murió en el intento-_ El viejo mata dragones bajo la vista con un gran dolor en su corazón, aquel Caballero Artorias fue su contrincante en la Edad de fuego pero al final no hubo ganador, ambos habían quedado derrotados ante el otro pero ganaron una amistad grande, El Caballero Artorias respetaba al Mata dragones Ornstein mientras el le admiraba por sus actos de valentía y honor al luchar, tal vez eso mismo hizo que encontrara pronto la muerte en manos del padre del abismo, pero esa es historia para otro día. - _Si quieren ir al abismo, es mejor que vayan ahora mismo que esta contenido gracias al ciclo muerto-_ Twilight ahora podía entender la situación, si quería ir al abismo era el momento justo. No sabía que pasara si van al final. Pero tampoco puede dejar esperando otro momento más a su hermana faltante. Debe darle un fin a esto, - _¿Cómo llegamos al abismo? ¿y el lago ceniza? ¿Qué hay sobre el lago ceniza?-_ Twilight tenía un ligero plan sobre esto último, tenía que darle punto final al asunto, sabía que si conseguía llegar al abismo tendría las respuestas que busca - _sobre el lago ceniza, hay que bajar hasta las entrañas de Lordran, tienen que ir por el túnel que está en el santuario enlace de Fuego, bajan por la gran torre y entran a la sala de las carniceras, bajan por el túnel de la rata y al estar en la gran sala cruzan la gran puerta de metal oxidado. Continuaran bajando hasta llegar a las profundidades y al llegar al gran mar de veneno partirán hacia las grandes raíces del árbol hasta entrar en el y continuar bajando, encontraran el lago ceniza. El ultimo campo de enfrentamiento entre el Rey Gwyn y los Dragones, sobre el abismo. Por el mismo santuario, bajan por las escaleras que se encuentran escondidas detrás de un árbol, bajaran por el gran elevador que se encuentra justo por debajo del Santuario, llegaran a las Ruinas de Nuevo Londo. No es fácil perderse, solo es un camino. Sabrán cuando lleguen al abismo, esa horrible sensación de miedo y pánico es reconocible al estar cerca del abismo-_ Ornstein dejo de hablar dejándoles a todas un ligero miedo, se podía ver la gota de sudor por la frente de Rarity al terminar de escuchar a Ornstein ¿Cómo nunca antes le había mencionado sobre dicho abismo o sobre el tal caballero Artorias? Twilight tenía que actuar, dejar a un lado el miedo que sentía en ese momento pero cuando escucho que la entrada principal para ambos lugares era su preciado santuario la dejaron pensativa ¿Habrá sido de gran importancia aquel santuario en su época? ¿Por qué da a tantos lugares este mencionado lugar? ¿Cuál es el punto del Santuario? Twilight vio a todas quienes se encontraban en su misma situación, pensativas y con miedo, es algo demasiado rápido para que ellas lo asimilen.

Twilight vio hacia el exterior de la sala donde podía ver a lo lejos la fortaleza de Sen, veía que el sol no se movía hacia ningún lado. Ni pareciera que iba a anochecer o amanecer tan siquiera. Seguía inmóvil dando la misma iluminación a diferencia del bosque que era de una noche con Luna llena, o el tiempo se detuvo al momento que la llama primigenia se apagó o todo el tiempo se puso en contra y cada quien percibe el tiempo que quiere percibir - _Dime, ¿Qué se siente portar el espadón del valiente caballero Artorias-_ Ornstein, miro a Fluttershy quien se sorprendió un poco ante el, pero se mantuvo en su mismo lugar _-¿Espadón? ¿Hablas de la espada que me dio Sif?-_ Fluttershy, quien tomo aquel espadón quitándola de su lomo para ponerla frente a todos para observarla a gran detalle - _Si, esa espada. Era la espadón del valiente Artorias. Con esa espadón podrás enfrentarte a las bestias del abismo, así podrán encontrar a su hermana. Rezo a los Dioses para que no esté con esa condenada serpiente-_ Ornstein se arrodillo frente a la hoguera, tomo su casco colocándoselo de nuevo. Con su mano derecha tomo nuevamente su vieja lanza _-Ornstein cariño, ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?-_ Rarity se levantó del suelo mirando a Ornstein molesta, parece que no está conforme con algo que el dijo, Ornstein al ver esto la miro atento - _Si, hay algo que no les he dicho. Ustedes corren peligro, sigo sin entender por qué tratan de avivar el mundo con sus actos. Este mundo está condenado a morir eternamente, no habrá nada que puedan hacer al respecto. El hecho de que junten a sus iguales no mejorara este mundo-_ Ornstein se veía negativo ante la misión de Twilight y sus hermanas, algo oculta el mata dragones. Twilight no se iba a detener en su misión, algo había que hacer y lo hará. Ignoro lo que escucho de Ornstein para levantarse de su asiento, Fluttershy tomo nuevamente el espadón que el gran lobo gris le había regalado para su viaje. En sus ojos había miedo y preocupación, ella no tenía intenciones de luchar pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única que portaba un arma aparte del cruel y atemorizante Ornstein, Pinkie Pie. Por su lado trataba de prestar atención pero estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo percibir algo de lo que hablaban, solo podía pensar en comer algo dulce y dormir, extrañaba aquella fortaleza a pesar de sus trampas. Ella se divertía corriendo entre lado y lado evitando las cuchillas ¿Qué habrá pensado al hacer eso? ¿Entenderá el peligro que corría al hacer tales travesuras?

Twilight tenía un plan en caso de que hubiera un inconveniente, necesitaba de Fluttershy en todo caso al ser la única que posee tal arma. Rarity tenía al Mata dragones quien podía escoltarla al lago ceniza solo tenía que recorrer el mismo camino que recorrió Twilight apenas empezando su aventura, por lo que no habrá dificultades esta vez. Solo son dos hermanas quienes se encuentran solas en medio de la nada, pero la más preocupante era la que se encontraba en el Abismo, no saben con certeza si tenía esa pureza que las demás tenían. Una tenia amabilidad, otra felicidad, la otra quien a pesar de ser narcisista era generosa por permitirle a aquel caballero retomar su vieja vida de viaje y aventura. las cuatro tenían un elemento que las hacia únicas ante las adversidades que Lordran les ofrecía. Están cerca de saber la verdad del porque la hoguera las creo, del porque nacieron. Twilight les pidió nuevamente separarse por equipos, Rarity junto con Pinkie Pie y el mata dragones irían al lago ceniza a encontrar a la penúltima mientras que ella junto con Fluttershy irían a las ruinas de Nuevo Londo a buscar a la última. Cuando las convenzan se reunirán en el Santuario donde planearan su próximo avance, algo no tenía buena pinta, algo le decía a Twilight que encontraran algo desagradable en el camino. Ornstein puso sus manos en la hoguera para transportar a todas a la hoguera del santuario enlace de Fuego dejando la vieja parroquia. Al desaparecer, en la entrada del puente entro un caballero con un casco de balde y una pluma escarlata, en su mano izquierda tenia empuñada una espada de color plateada donde la hoja estaba cubierta de sangre, en su espalda tenía un gran escudo con un sol en el centro. Miro alrededor en silencio aquella sala _–Parece que llegue tarde, no he podido advertirle a Twilight sobre el abismo, en fin. ¿Qué se puede hacer? -_ Aquel caballero empezó a reír alegre, camino hacia la hoguera para quitar la espada carbonizada y partirla por la mitad apagando la hoguera para siempre. Algo trama el caballero y no parece ser benéfico para Twilight Sparkle.

Aparecieron nuevamente en aquella hoguera localizada en el Santuario donde en el pasado grandes aventureros se reunían para partir en peregrinación hacia la maravillosa Anor Londo o cumplir misiones de rescate en las malditas catacumbas donde habitaba Nito. Twilight miro la hoguera con una ligera sonrisa, estaba algo alegre de volver a su hogar natal, seguía sintiendo esa misma sensación cálida y reconfortante que la primera vez que ella la había visto, una ligera lagrima recorrió su rostro al sentir la suave y piadosa llama frente a ella. Pero fue interrumpida al ver al mata dragones caminar hacia el túnel de la gran muralla, vio como el mata dragones caminaba junto con Rarity y Pinkie Pie hacia la muralla dejándola con Fluttershy en el santuario, quien se había sentado frente a la hoguera tratando de calmarse. Era la primera vez que se transportaba de hoguera en hoguera y era una sensación que le causaba pánico, Twilight tranquilizo a Fluttershy colocando su casco sobre su hombro calmándola. Ella alzo la vista hacia Twilight con una sonrisa algo temerosa. - _Vamos Fluttershy, tenemos una tarea que cumplir-_ Fluttershy se vio algo animada, se levantó de su asiento más tranquila. _-Vamos Twilight, tenemos que encontrar el cruel y malvado abismo-_ Fluttershy se encogió ligeramente de hombros al escuchar sus propias palabras, era una carga algo grande para ella. Ser la única quien tiene el espadón del Caballero Artorias a su espalda. Twilight solo sonrió calmante hacia Fluttershy. Observo que detrás suyo se encontraba un árbol sin ninguna vegetación en el, solo grandes y viejas ramas sin hojas que lo adornen, Twilight sabía que detrás de ese árbol se encontraban las escaleras a las Ruinas de Nuevo Londo. Twilight camino hacia ese árbol marchito y rodearlo para ver unas escaleras con un gran avance de deterioro. A su lado se encontraba un gran acantilado donde se podía ver una ciudad al pie de este, podía ver que sobre esta ciudad había una ligera niebla oscura que emanaba un olor repugnante y quemaba sus fosas nasales. Supongo que ese lugar es donde desemboca las alcantarillas de la ciudad ¿Quién en su sano juicio construiría una ciudad en ese lugar? Miro hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy quien caminaba detrás de ella con unos pasos tan pequeños que hasta una misma tortuga camina mas rápido que ella.

Empezaron a descender por aquellas escaleras procurando no bajar la vista y ver apreciar la altura y no sufrir de vértigo pero la más afectada era Fluttershy. No toleraba las alturas aunque a estos avances de la historia Twilight no se había percatado que Fluttershy poseía alas que le podían facilitar el camino pero al no conocer bien sus raíces no le permitían aprender esas técnicas de vuelo ¿Pasara lo mismo con Twilight? ¿O habrá olvidado lo sucedido con aquella espada plateada al tocarla con su casco? Ambas llegaron a una cueva donde se encontraba un gran elevador metálico. Se acercaron a el para ver como poco a poco descendían hacia las entrañas del santuario mas no estaban tranquilas, aquel elevador hacia un fuerte rechinido mientras bajaban, la causa eran los engranajes oxidados y sin mantenimiento que causaban esos rechinidos. Esto incomodo un poco a la pareja de aventureras pero después de unos segundos llegaron a las Ruinas de Nuevo Londo. Donde se encontraba su última hermana y el misterioso y cruel abismo. Descendieron del elevador mientras observaban las ruinas de una vez gloriosa ciudad donde era el centro de atención para los mercaderes y viajeros, donde antes habitaban los cuatro reyes quienes fueron bendecidos por un fragmento del alma de Gwyn, en la actualidad. Estaba inundada y con humedad en el aire, la estructura de los edificios se encontraba deteriorada con moho en sus paredes y la mayoría de las casas se encontraban en escombros sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con vida. - _Vamos Fluttershy, tenemos un gran camino por recorrer. Prepara tu espada por cualquier cosa-_ Twilight bajo las escaleras que había alrededor del viejo elevador con Fluttershy detrás suyo colocando el espadón entre su boca como Sif le había explicado cómo usarla pero a diferencia del gran lobo ella era una simple equina sin ninguna fuerza superior o algún entrenamiento por lo que con solo llevar la espada en su boca ya era agotador. Cruzaron por un puente de madera pasando sobre el agua que cubría casi en su totalidad las Ruinas, llegaron al otro extremo para ver un gran patio y ver unas escaleras que llevaban a una especie de casa pero estas escaleras estaban bloqueadas por una puerta de niebla, eso no significa nada bueno. Twilight miro hacia su derecha para ver un cadáver colgando de una saliente, ambas caminaron hacia ese lado para ver que había otro camino debajo de ellas, dieron un gran brinco sin pensarlo y caer en otro espacio abierto pero a diferencia este tenía un gran charco de agua que cubría el centro de esta superficie. Continuaron caminando en silencio. Algo había en este lugar que no le parecía a Twilight. A lo lejos vio un ser bípedo de color negro y tenía un cráneo por casco y como armadura un esqueleto. En su mano derecha tenía un espadón oscuro y en su mano izquierda un guantelete rojo, al verlas. Este caballero extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un campo de fuerza que cubría en su totalidad su cuerpo, había que actuar. Este caballero camino hacia ellas preparado para luchar - _Fluttershy, es momento de luchar. Espero puedas sacarnos de esta-_ Twilight dio varios pasos hacia atrás dejando a Fluttershy al frente, sus orejas se acurrucaron del miedo mientras que sus pupilas de dilataron al percibir el peligro, tenia que hacer algo o sino morirá en este lugar. Tenía que armarse de valor por Twilight quien es su nueva hermana y amiga. Y por Sif, quien confió en ella al darle esta gran espada. La espada empezó a brillar en un ligero aura azulado igualando la luz nocturna del bosque tenebroso. Dio un gran brinco hacia atrás dejando una estela azulada para terminar en un pilar sobre ambos, Twilight estaba sorprendida por la agilidad de Fluttershy pero no podía olvidar aquel ser malvado que atentaba contra sus vidas.

Nuevamente Fluttershy dio un gran brinco pero ahora sobre el caballero quien al verla puso su gran escudo invisible frente a el bloqueando el ataque de Fluttershy quien al chocar su espada contra su escudo se escuchó un gran estruendo como el de un relámpago y el caballero retrocedió por la inercia del ataque, Fluttershy quien tenía en su interior la fuerza y valentía del gran lobo gris corrió hacia el caballero quien respondió su movimiento con una estocada de su gran espada chocando con la de Fluttershy creando chispas azuladas separando a ambos por el impacto, Twilight solo podía ver en silencio aquella batalla en la que Fluttershy sacaba su máximo potencial pero aun seguía sintiendo aquella sensación de peligro ¿Por qué será? Regreso la atención al campo de batalla donde Fluttershy se abalanzaba sobre aquel caballero debilitando su escudo hasta que el caballero maligno no pudo soportar la presión de los ataques y su guardia se vio quebrada por la espada de Fluttershy. Al ver esto, rápidamente coloco la espada de forma recta y lo embistió atravesando su estómago con esta, sus ojos mostraban otra imagen y no la de esta tímida equina, sus ojos mostraban a un feroz lobo. Fluttershy vio como aquel caballero soltó una gran cantidad de sangre oscura cubriendo totalmente la hoja del espadón y parte del rostro de Fluttershy quien al sentir esa sangre fría y oscura rápidamente tiro de la espada separándola de aquel caballero quien cayo muerto sobre el agua del escenario para desaparecer a los pocos segundos, Fluttershy dejó caer el gran espadón sobre el agua limpiando la sangre, Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por ese hecho, no esperaba un resultado tan sangriento. Saco un poco de agua con su casco para quitarse la poca sangre. Estaba impactada por eso, es la primera vez que asesina a alguien. Pero en el fondo sentía una gran y desconocida satisfacción. Twilight se acercó para tranquilizar a su amiga y hermana, coloco su casco y ella reacciono con una ligera sonrisa, aquel brillo que poseía desapareció. Algo o alguien le ayudo en su pelea, Twilight recogió el húmedo y limpio espadón colocándolo nuevamente en su espalda. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero se compadecía de ella, Twilight no es mas que una exploradora. No esta hecha para el combate pero si está hecha para planear y crear estrategias.

Retomaron su camino en dirección hacia una gran capilla. Ambas empezaron a sentir un gran miedo y desesperación que engullía sus inocentes corazones, Twilight tenía deseos de salir huyendo del lugar al igual que Fluttershy pero en el fondo de su ser había algo que las mantenía en ese lugar, podría ser la convicción que poseen o el objetivo de sacar a su hermana del fondo del abismo como había mencionado el mata dragones Ornstein, caminaron dentro de la capilla para encontrar diferentes caballeros con las mismas similitudes que primero pero a diferencia, estos estaban _'muertos'_ en el suelo con su espadón atravesando sus pechos, esto no parecía normal para ninguna de las dos. Obviamente es una señal que están cerca de su objetivo, atravesaron en silencio esta capilla. Fluttershy nuevamente coloco el espadón entre su boca sintiendo nuevamente la energía y valentía del gran lobo Sif, ambas veían en silencio mientras cruzaban aquellos cuerpos inertes de los caballeros. Esperando a que reaccionaran y atacaran pero nunca paso. Llegaron al extremo de la otra capilla para ver una pequeña torre con una puerta de niebla, a lo lejos había otra puerta mostrando una nueva sección de las ruinas, había un gran puente donde se podían apreciar unos dragones de color azulado mas no eran dragones como tal. Eran los _'Wyverns'_ mutaciones de los dragones creados por un antiguo ser sin escamas, estos no poseían sus patas delanteras mas solo las traseras y sus alas pero eso es una historia para otro día, regresaron la vista hacia aquella torre. Twilight camino hacia esa para empezar a sentir una desesperación mayor, todos los pelos de su pelaje y su melena se erizaron ante esta emoción negativa, tenía ganas de echar un gran grito y salir huyendo de allí, volteo a ver a Fluttershy quien aún portaba en su boca el espadón pero esta Fluttershy se veía muy diferente a la Fluttershy que todos conocemos esta Fluttershy empujo a Twilight atravesando la puerta de niebla pero al cruzarla vio una oscuridad absoluta, empezó a caer entre este abismo infinito lo que provoco que soltara un largo y agónico grito mientras caía. Sobre ella se encontraba Fluttershy quien repitió la misma acción soltando la espada del caminante Artorias donde caerían eternamente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Claro, si es que el abismo no las mata antes de que lleguen al fondo.

Puede que a estas alturas, cualquiera crea que han muerto. Pero no fue así, algo sucedió. Algo inesperado ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué salvo las vidas de Twilight y Fluttershy mientras caían hacia el abismo? ¿Habrá sido la muerte quien perdono sus vidas? Twilight sentía una sensación agradable a su alrededor en aquel oscuro abismo, a lo lejos podía ver un brillo anaranjado, era aquel quien daba aquella sensación agradable. Podía sentir que aquel brillo las llamaba. Pudo recobrar perfectamente la vista, era una oscuridad absoluta y aterradora. A su lado, Fluttershy quien estaba hecha un ovillo envuelta en un aura azulado, no se ha percatado que fue salvada por el espadón del caminante Artorias. Twilight miro hacia sus cascos para ver que la oscuridad del abismo trataba de trepar sobre ella pero algo lo detenía, era una sensación viscosa pero esta sensación causaba algo de miedo en Twilight. - _Vamos, avanza. No temas-_ una voz algo madura y tranquilizadora llamo la atención de Twilight, a lo lejos vio una equina quien se acercaba hacia las dos de pelaje color naranja campestre, sus ojos eran verdes claros y en su costado tenía la misma marca en su costado como la de Twilight pero esta era diferente, en la parte superior tenía una corona de color negra y se movía como si fuera una llama y su melena era rubio haciendo juego con los demás colores de su cuerpo. Twilight rápidamente noto esto sospechando instantáneamente de ella, camino hacia ella sobre el suelo del abismo con precaución y miedo - _Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-_ Twilight hizo una ligera reverencia hacia esta equina quien giro la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa _–Hola Twilight. Mi nombre es Applejack. Mucho gusto en conocerte-_ Applejack quien es el nombre de esta equina se portó amable al presentarse ante Twilight, miro a Fluttershy quien seguía hecha un ovillo, por lo que camino hacia ella pero al acercarse fue rechazada por el campo mágico que la envolvía, esto molesto un poco a Applejack _. Esto llamo más la atención de_ Twilight. Tenía que prestar atención a su nueva conocida. _–vaya, parece que nuestra amiga Fluttershy es tímida-_ Esto sorprendió mas a Twilight, ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de Fluttershy? Twilight observo con detenimiento hacia aquel brillo. Podía sentir esa sensación cálida y agradable pero también podía sentir una maldad proviniendo de esta hoguera. Algo no anda bien – _Vaya, parece que te llamo la atención mi hoguera-_ Applejack paso a un lado de Twilight caminando hacia aquella hoguera, Twilight camino detrás de Applejack acercándose a la hoguera, mientras más se acercaba mas podía sentir esa maldad. Se acercaron a la hoguera lo suficiente para ver con detenimiento esta hoguera, tenía las mismas características físicas que el resto pero ¿Qué hace una hoguera en este lugar? ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de este? Applejack se sentó en la hoguera y detrás suyo apareció un ser con cara deforme, tenía unos grandes ojos que cubrían una cuarta parte de su rostro, eran de color rojo y se podían apreciar las venas oculares, poseía unos grandes y gruesos dientes llenos de suciedad y mugre. Con sus gigantescos ojos observo a Twilight que casi instantáneamente reacciono alejándose de Applejack, el solo la miraba atento. _–Oh, parece que te has dado cuenta de Kaathe. Mi consejero-_ Applejack alzo su casco derecho señalando aquel deforme llamado Kaathe, la serpiente primigenia quien hizo una ligera reverencia frente a Twilight, ella seguía algo perturbada al ver esta figura atemorizante _–Hola Kaathe, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-_ Twilight hizo una ligera reverencia ante el de forma educada pero en el fondo le atemorizaba su presencia, el era el que emanaba aquel campo maligno – _Twilight Sparkle, la busca reinas. Sabemos claramente lo que buscas pero su alteza no esta dispuesta a partir ¿no es así Reina?-_ Kaathe se inclinó doblando su gran y largo cuello hacia Applejack quien aun seguía con aquella sonrisa _–Así es, Kaathe me dijo lo que planeabas Twilight Sparkle-_ Applejack le levanto de la hoguera para caminar hacia Kaathe _-¿en serio? ¿Qué te dijo?_ \- Twilight se acercó a Applejack pero al momento de estar a unos escasos centímetros una fuerza maligna la rechazo mandándola a volar unos escasos metros _–Kaathe me dijo que buscas destruir nuestro gran reino con tu maldad-_ Applejack se empezó a envolver en un aura oscuro y tan maligno como la misma Kaathe - _¿Qué? ¿Destruir tu reino? ¿Cuál reino? Aquí no hay nada, solo es una oscuridad profunda y asesina-_ Twilight se levantó rápidamente mirando a Applejack quien seguía envolviéndose en ese aura maligno, sus ojos se tornaron violetas y su pelaje se tornó pálida, lo suficiente para parecer un cadáver _–Claro que aquí hay un reino, ¿No lo ves Twilight? Claro que no, Kaathe tenía razón. Ustedes no tienen los ojos que yo tengo para ver este gran y glorioso reino-_ Ahora todo tenía sentido, aquel ser deformado fue quien le lavo el cerebro a su hermana Applejack. Miro a Fluttershy quien el aura que poseía se intensificaba a la par que la de Applejack, algo va a pasar aquí _–Applejack, aquí no hay ningún reino ¿no lo ves? la maldita y deformada Kaathe te lavo el cerebro, no quiere que nos reunamos y que este mundo desaparezca-_ al terminar su frase Applejack se había convertido en otro ser, no. En otros seres, la presencia de Applejack se vio convertida en cuatro figuras más, sus cuerpos estaban deformados y tenían un aspecto de un árbol. Su lado izquierdo estaba cercenado y en el izquierdo poseían una gran espada hecha con el mismo material de su cuerpo. No era la misma Applejack. Había sido manipulada por la serpiente primigenia Kaathe _–Te presento la esencia de los cuatro Reyes Twilight Sparkle-_ Kaathe desapareció ocultándose entre la oscuridad del abismo nuevamente dejando a Twilight y a Fluttershy frente a cuatro seres quienes emanaban una gran maldad.

Esto es el desafío más difícil para Twilight, posiblemente muera en este lugar sin haber cumplido su objetivo, su hermana Applejack estaba siendo controlada por aquella condenada serpiente, Fluttershy estaba hecha un ovillo con la espada en la boca temblorosa, Twilight no sabía como enfrentar esto pero ¿Qué sucedió? Empezó a sentir una energía cálida y tranquilizadora. Sentía una cierta relajación, a su lado se colocó un hombre antiguo, un caballero más bien. Vio las piernas de este caballero unas polainas oscuras con manchas negras. Signo de que una vez enfrento el abismo. En su cadera tenía una tela azul con símbolos en oro manchada con esa misma esencia, en su mano derecha tenía un gran escudo de color negro con un gran lobo en el que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y en la izquierda. Una enorme espada de color negro con detalles plateados, en su empuñadura emanaba un aura azulado haciendo que la hoja de la misma brillara en esa aura, la armadura de este caballero estaba bien cuidada, tenía hermosos detalles plateados con oscuros y tenía una bufanda de color azul que cubría la mayoría de su armadura con detalles dorados pero esta bufanda estaba manchada con suciedad y maldad y se veía maltratada y rasgada. Su yelmo mostraba una singularidad muy diferente a las demás, o inclusive al mismo mata dragones; la bufanda que el poseía se unía a este casco cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro y la parte superior de su yelmo, solo tenía la parte superior metálica y al final salía una coleta del yelmo, demasiado larga y bien arreglada de no ser porque esta coleta esta maltratada por la maldad que llevaba adherida a ella. _–Veo que tienes una situación difícil ¿no es asi, Twilight?-_ Ella vio que este caballero la miraba con una voz agradable pero fácilmente sentía un gran valor en su voz, un gran sentido de justicia y honor. Era el caminante del abismo, Sir Artorias. El camino hacia los cuatro reyes con su espada sobre su hombro. Al ver que se alejó lo suficiente vio que estaba envuelto en un aura de color azul claro, rápidamente volteo a ver a Fluttershy expulsando un rayo azulado hacia el caminante del abismo ¿Cómo puede hacer tal acto maravilloso? Ella parecía no ser consciente de su entorno, seguía hecha un ovillo pero sus ojos brillaban con el color de ese campo que la envolvía. _–Vamos, Denme lo mejor que tienen-_ El caminante del abismo empezó a luchar contra los cuatro reyes, Twilight solo podía ver la escena de la lucha. Ella veía como el caballero usaba su gran escudo para defenderse de sus ataques y usar su gran espadón para contraatacar, veía que el se movía como si de un baile se tratase, como si anteriormente hubiera luchado contra ellos. Ella se veía maravillada al ver como esgrimía su espada cortando aquella piel gruesa y grisácea de los cuatro reyes, veía que al golpear a uno rápidamente iba sobre el otro. Así consecutivamente, en ese momento se dio cuenta porque el mata dragones Ornstein admiraba a Artorias. Su forma de luchar era limpia y pura como el mismo, veía que no tenía rival alguno pero ella aun meditaba por qué murió en el abismo ¿Quién fue el causante de su muerte?

Después de un gran y arduo combate acabo con los cuatro Reyes, vio que la figura de Applejack apareció frente al caminante Artorias. El coloco su escudo y espada en su espalda cargando a Applejack quien al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, ella podía percibir que Artorias estaba sonriendo tras aquella bufanda –Toma, parece que no le paso nada- Artorias acostó a Applejack frente a Twilight quien a diferencia de antes ya no poseía esa corona oscura sobre su marca. _–Gracias, Muchas gracias Artorias-_ Twilight soltó una gran sonrisa e hizo una gran reverencia frente a Sir Artorias _–No agradezcas, no podía permitir que una amiga de Sif sufriera ante el abismo-_ Artorias camino hacia Fluttershy, se arrodillo frente a ella despertándola _–Vamos, Shy. Despierta, que el peligro se a acabado-_ al escuchar estas palabras Fluttershy reacciono colocando su espadón en su espalda. Miro al caminante Artorias con una sonrisa _–Vaya, no pensaba que conocería al mejor amigo de Sif-_ Fluttershy se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Artorias, Twilight veía a ambos con una ligera sonrisa – _No podía dejar que la pony quien cuido a Sif sufriera en este lugar-_ Ambos caminaron hacia Twilight donde los tres veían a Applejack inconsciente –¿Ahora qué sigue?- Fluttershy se acercó a Applejack para tocarla con su suave casco tratando de que despertara _–No lo sé y no pienso acercarme a esa hoguera. Esa hoguera esta maldita-_ Twilight se puso a pensar mientras que Fluttershy hacia lo suyo. ¿Cómo escaparían de un lugar donde no hay retorno? ¿Cómo saldrán si esa hoguera esta maldita por aquella serpiente? _–Usa un hueso regreso Twilight, si no te sentaste en esa hoguera regresaras al último lugar donde estuviste sentada en esa hoguera-_ Artorias saco un pequeño hueso dándoselo a Twilight quien lo tomo con su casco _–Sácanos del abismo por favor-_ Artorias tomo Fluttershy y a applejack con sus manos teniendo a cada una en su mano. Twilight se acercó a ellos, se sentó en el suelo y con su otro casco aplasto el hueso para ver que nuevamente esa Runa apareció con aquel lenguaje inentendible para desaparecer de nuevo dejando al abismo abandonado y solitario como debió haber sido. Al dejar la zona nuevamente apareció Kaathe entre las sombras. – _maldita busca Reinas, se llevó la llave para el inicio de la edad oscura, debería haber alguien mas quien pueda manipular. ¿Pero quién?-_ frente a la serpiente apareció su gemela. Frampt quien la veía con una furia incontenible _–Es suficiente Kaathe, nuestra era termino. Aquel no muerto termino su misión. Derroto al Rey Gwyn y tu aun sigues buscando la maldad-_ Kaathe miro a Frampt con un enojo pero era comprensiva – _Si, lo sé. Pero nuestra era aún puede seguir. Si usamos a una de esas ponys podemos revivir todo esto-_ Frampt se mantuvo en silencio desde que Twilight nació de la hoguera pero era momento de que terminara esto _–Es momento que aceptes que nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo Kaathe. Debemos desaparecer para siempre, es nuestro destino-_ Kaathe empezó a meditar las palabras de su gemela Frampt quien en parte tenía razón. Kaathe recordó como manipulo a la gente de la inocente y preciosa Oolacile en los albores de la edad de fuego y como hizo lo mismo con los habitantes de Nuevo Londo. Algo en el hizo que reaccionara, algo que hizo que se sintiera mal de sus actos _–Bien Frampt, tu ganas. Que enlacen la llama primigenia, que hagan que esta maldición desaparezca para siempre, espero que el destino nos permita renacer en algo mejor-_ Kaathe desapareció entre la oscuridad del abismo para esperar paciente a que Twilight y las demás enlacen la llama. _–Siempre he querido ser un rey Frampt. Saber que se siente tener súbditos bajo tu poder y reinar con benevolencia-_ esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kaathe para dejar a Frampt, su gemela entre la oscuridad del abismo. Vio en la llama de la hoguera maldita dos equinos, estos equinos poseían alas y un gran cuerno. Eran hermanas, una era de color blanco con un sol en su costado y la hermana tenía una Luna. Ambas estaban en un gran y hermoso castillo con banderas de colores con ellas marcadas _–Tal vez pase Kaathe, yo también deseo ser un rey-_ Frampt desapareció entre el abismo esperando igual a que Twilight enlazara la llama, algo en el le decía que sus deseos se cumplirían _–Celestia y Luna-_ Fueron las últimas palabras de Frampt al abandonar el abismo, nombres que nunca olvidara y siempre serán recordadas no importa la situación o el lugar. Celestia será el nombre que Frampt escoja para su reencarnación.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack y el caminante Artorias aparecieron en el Santuario Enlace de Fuego donde los demás esperaban por ellos aunque ahora Twilight podía ver a una nueva integrante. Su pelaje era azul Cyan con melena multicolor, tenía la misma marca en su costado. Estaba molesta por alguna razón – _Vaya, por fin regresan. Teníamos una eternidad esperándolos-_ Rarity se acercó a Twilight abrazando a Twilight, podía sentir que Rarity estaba preocupada por ella – _Es que tuvimos unos ligeros problemas haya abajo-_ Twilight respondió algo alegre ante la amena y reconfortante reunión con sus amigas, el caminante Artorias se acercó a la hoguera dejando a Applejack cerca de ella para que descansara y se bañara de la bondad y calidez de la misma – _Parece que es hora de que me vaya Fluttershy-_ El mata dragones reacciono al escuchar las palabras del caminante. Se quitó su casco de león mostrando aquel hombre de mediana edad con cicatrices en el rostro y pelo rojo carmesí _–Artorias, viejo amigo. Pensé que habías muerto-_ Ornstein se puso frente a Artorias quien lo veía también alegre _–Lo estoy, de hecho yo estoy muerto. Solo soy el espíritu de Artorias, vine a este mundo nuevamente para ayudar a Fluttershy y a Twilight_ \- Aquel caminante se quito su casco al igual que su bufanda para mostrar a un hombre joven, rostro lizo y simétrico, sus ojos eran de color violeta y pelo corto _–¿Qué paso con el verdadero Artorias?-_ La voz de Ornstein se sentía preocupante y se podía percibir una cierta tristeza _–El verdadero Artorias murió en manos del padre del abismo. Manus, aunque tu debes conocer esa historia Ornstein amigo-_ El caminante puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ornstein con esa sonrisa _–Si, la conozco. Ciaran me lo platico todo, cuando lo escuche no lo pude creer-_ Ornstein bajo ligeramente la vista con ahora una mortificación más grande _–Ornstein amigo, no te sientas mal. Era mejor que yo pereciera en ese lugar, lo hice para salvarte, para salvar a Ciaran, para salvar a Gough y a mi viejo amigo Sif-_ el caminante se veía tranquilo en sus palabras pero Ornstein era quien había roto aquel cascaron mostrando ahora a un Ornstein inmaduro y joven. Muy opuesto al que todos estaban acostumbrados – _Yo quería ir a esa misión, tal vez si hubiera ido tu no hubieras muerto-_ Ornstein alzo la vista nuevamente molesto. Sus ojos se veía un brillo de lucha y ambición. Algo que no le pareció al caminante _–No, todos sabemos que hubieras muerto y hubieras sido absorbido por el abismo. Era lo mejor, ahora tienes una misión mas importante. Una misión de rescate-_ El aura mágico que envolvía al caminante empezó a desaparecer y consigo al caminante, se podía ver que su cuerpo se transparentaba _-¿Misión de Rescate? ¿De qué hablas?-_ Artorias se burló un poco de la ignorancia de su viejo amigo Ornstein quien seguía sin entenderlo _–Tienes que rescatar este mundo amigo, este mundo está desapareciendo. Ahora mismo, tu nueva misión es escoltar a tus nuevas amigas hacia la cámara de la llama donde enlazaran el fuego y con eso salvaran al mundo de su destrucción, deben de lanzarse por la capilla de Velka si quieren llegar a la antesala de la cámara. Debo de regresar con los demás, hasta luego Ornstein . Viejo amigo-_ Artorias estaba desapareciendo dejando unas hermosas chispas de color azul en el aire, alzo la vista hacia el cielo mientras lo hacía _–Espera, aún no hemos aclarado aquella pelea en los jardines de Anor Londo-_ Esto llamo la atención del caminante quien regreso la vista hacia Ornstein con una nueva sonrisa _–Eso lo solucionaremos dentro de poco viejo amigo. Pronto resolveremos esa pelea-_ El espíritu de Artorias desapareció en su totalidad dejando al mata dragones Ornstein con una sonrisa pero a diferencia. Twilight y las demás lloraban al ver como ambos amigos hablaban, a excepción de la nueva acompañante que no entendía mucho la situación. Ver como un par de amigos se reunían después de tantos siglos era algo significativo, sus lazos se fortalecieron aun después de la muerte. El caminante Artorias, Sir Artorias sufrió mucho al luchar contra Manus, la leyenda cuenta que el destruyo al abismo evitando su expansión pero esa leyenda fue escrita por un No muerto, un No muerto fue el que derroto al Padre del abismo pero el la escribió y la relato de forma que el honor de Artorias quedara intacto y trascendiera entre las generaciones quedando como un héroe.

Ornstein recogió su casco colocándoselo de nuevo pero ahora el óxido de este se empezó a corroer. Algo estaba haciendo que la suciedad que envolvía la armadura del mata dragones cayera mostrando la verdadera armadura de color plateada. Era un brillo de victoria y de honor, ahora que ha dejado su pasado y ha resuelto su conflicto puede seguir adelante con su vida, en silencio camino hacia una banca de piedra que se encontraba a un extremo de la hoguera dando espaldas a la gran muralla, tomo su gran lanza y con una piedra empezó a sacarle filo con una piedra que se encontraba en la tierra. La plática despertó a Applejack quien veía a todas en silencio pero se sentía culpable por lo sucedido por lo que se mantuvo al margen de presentarse frente a todas evitando una incomodes. Twilight quien se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a su nueva hermana quien seguía estando molesta por haberla sacado de su hogar _–Hola, Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Mucho gusto-_ Twilight estiro su casco hacia aquella equina quien hizo una ligera mueca de desprecio –Hola, Soy Rainbow Dash- Rainbow Dash, la nueva acompañante y la penúltima de todas se sentía disgustada, estaba a gusto en el lago ceniza donde se encontraba una hoguera frente a un dragón. Pero este dragón, a diferencia de los demás era de buen corazón. No tenía malas intenciones, él se encargó de cuidar a Rainbow Dash hasta que vinieran por ella _–Si vieras que fue un desastre sacarla de ese lugar, primero. Pinkie Pie se enveneno y luego fue mordida por una horrible ostra en el lago ceniza y para variar. Ornstein ataco al padre de Rainbow Dash-_ Rarity tomo a Pinkie pie mostrando la mordida de la Ostra que no fue mortal pero dejo un gran moretón en el cuello de Pinkie Pie y en su casco izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño vendaje donde anteriormente se había envenenado _–Y eso no es nada, para variar Rainbow Dash sabe volar y eso dificulto un poco las cosas hasta que Ornstein la capturo usando su gran lanza-_ Pinkie Pie se veía tranquila y con esa misma sonrisa, algunos podrían pensar que es torpe o inútil pero ese carisma tranquilizaba a las demás además que siempre es alegre –Si, primero atacan a mi padre y luego me secuestran. Genial ¿no?- Rainbow Dash se levantó del suelo molesta volando a una altura pequeña frente a todas _–Espera, ¿puedes volar?-_ esto sorprendió a Twilight, no sabía que ellas podían volar _–Si, me lo enseño mi padre. Aquella también puede volar ¿no ves las alas?-_ Rainbow Dash señalo a Fluttershy quien estaba viendo hacia donde había ido la esencia del caminante aun con una cuantas lágrimas, Rainbow Dash voló hacia ella tomando sus alas y estirándolas _–Estas alas, no entiendo porque no las usa-_ Fluttershy rápidamente reacciono a esto con un miedo, empezó a patalear levemente soltándose de Rainbow quien se alejó levemente de ella _–No las toques por favor-_ Fluttershy miro a Rainbow algo molesta pero con algo de miedo _-¿Por qué? Si también puedes volar-_ Rainbow bajo nuevamente hacia Fluttershy quien la veía aun con algo de molestia _–Es que yo….yo, yo le temo a las alturas-_ Esto tuvo una efecto instantáneo en Rainbow quien se tumbó al suelo a reír descontroladamente, esto definitivamente no le agrado a Fluttershy _–Disculpa entonces tener miedo a las alturas señorita Dash, se volar pero no quiero-_ Esta actitud sorprendió a todas, inclusive al mata dragones quien se detuvo a verla con atención, Rainbow Dash se levantó del suelo tranquilizándose _–Bueno bueno, perdóname entonces. No fue mi intención ofenderte pero es irreal que poseas alas y no sepas volar. Discúlpame-_ Rainbow Dash termino alzando su casco derecho en señal de amistad, Fluttershy no podía enojarse con una nueva amiga y hermana. Alzo también su casco con una sonrisa chocándolo con ella señalando su amistad, esto alegro a todas pero tuvieron que cortar su amable escena porque empezaron a sentir una energía maligna que envolvió el santuario, el claro cielo que había se envolvió en un cielo oscuro y profundo. Como si de día cambiase a la noche repentinamente, era una maldad profunda y maligna sedienta de amor, tenían que acabar con esto.

Twilight volteo a ver hacia la vieja capilla de Velka, Diosa del Pecado para rápidamente correr hacia ella y ver un gran hueco en el sintiendo una sensación espeluznante saliendo de aquel hueco – _¡Todas, vengan!-_ Todas al escuchar el grito de Twilight corrieron hacia ella desesperadas hasta toparse con aquel hueco –¿Qué es esa horrible sensación?- hablo Rarity sintiendo aquella horrible sensación –No lo sé, pero debemos ir hacia ese lugar-Twilight volteo a ver a todas a su lado, el mata dragones asintió afirmando que tenían que ir a ese tenebroso lugar, su alrededor se vio más atemorizante, a detrás de ellas sintieron una energía maligna. Peor que la energía que sintió Twilight al estar en el abismo, regreso la vista hacia su preciada hoguera para ver que de ella nacían seres malditos sin cuerpo físico, eran más como espectros empuñando una espada oscura hecha de su mismo cuerpo –¡Salten!- Twilight salto hacia ese gran hueco dejando el santuario Enlace De Fuego consumirse en oscuridad. Todas siguieron a Twilight saltando hacia ese gran hueco. El mata dragones sabe lo que está sucediendo, debe de avisarles a las demás antes de que sean consumidas por la llama.

Todas cayeron a un antiguo templo con grandes velas iluminándolo, frente a ellas había una gran vasija emanando una energía desorbitante, fácilmente podían sentir que estaba avivada con grandes seres de la antigua era, Twilight observo este templo y parecía que pertenecía a otros seres mucho mas antiguos de lo que creía, entendía fácilmente el lenguaje grabado en los muros de los templos. Este lugar pertenece a los verdaderos creadores del mundo, aquellos quienes crearon la primera llama y la esparcieron creando a todos los seres vivos. Los padres de los Dioses, los padres de los dragones. Estas escrituras hablan de 6 Divinidades creadoras, que en una era de maldad renacerán para detener a toda maldad en el mundo. Twilight tenía claras algunas cosas pero otras no ¿Quiénes habrán sido esas divinidades? ¿Cómo detendrían toda la maldad? Algo en eso concordaba, justamente ellas aparecieron en el mundo después de que la llama se apagara y consumiera a todo ser humano que viviese sobre la tierra. Mientras Twilight seguía observando el templo Rarity caminaba hacia la gran vasija que se encontraba al centro sorprendida _–Esta vasija, la he visto en los libros que Ornstein me daba cuando recién aparecí en la cámara de la princesa-_ Rarity se detuvo frente a la vasija, a su lado se encontraba Ornstein viendo hacia el frente, donde había un gran corredor blanco. Parece que las demás no se han percatado de esto _–Esta vasija contiene las almas de los 4 grandes: Nito, el primero de los muertos, La bruja de Izalith, la madre de la piromancia, Los Cuatro reyes, aquellos quienes fueron los soberanos de Nuevo Londo y Seath el Descamado, aquel dragón que traiciono a los suyos y se volvió loco-_ Twilight dejo de ver a su alrededor para acercarse a Rarity quien seguía observando aquella vasija sorprendida –¿Qué mas sabes sobre la vasija Rarity?- Twilight se puso a un lado de Rarity observando la misma vasija, las demás. Observaban en silencio la plática –Esta vasija se le dio al No muerto que avivaría la llama primigenia, contiene las almas de los cuatro grandes quienes se fusionaron con el alma del Rey Gwyn- Rarity miro a Twilight con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro _–Ya se para que nacimos Twilight, no quiero hacerlo. No quiero-_ Todas se acercaron a Rarity abrazándola quien rompió en llanto, Ornstein vio aquella escena en silencio pero en el fondo sabía que asi eran las cosas con ellas. _–Lo se Rarity, también lo entendí cuando vi donde nos encontrábamos pero es nuestra misión. Debemos restaurar el mundo-_ Twilight corto el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que las demás pero de todas ellas la que aun no sabía con certeza como hacer las cosas era Fluttershy –¿Qué pasara con Ornstein? _No quiero dejar a Ornstein_ \- Ornstein reacciono al escuchar las palabras de Rarity, bajo la vista para verla preocupada por el, el tenía que decirlo _–No te preocupes por mi Rarity, voy a estar bien-_ Era la primera vez que Ornstein la llamaba por su nombre, anteriormente el le decía su alteza o reina pero nunca por su nombre, esto rompió más el corazón de Rarity. Ornstein se arrodillo frente a ella tocando su melena acariciándola _–En serio Rarity, mi misión era escoltarte a este lugar y ya lo he cumplido. Gracias a ti pude recobrar mi camino como guerrero, explore lugares que antes nunca había visitado gracias a ti y a tus amigas. Hable por última vez con mi más fiel amigo y mi rival. No te preocupes por mi, es momento de partir-_ Rarity sonrió entre lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Ornstein, sabía que el la había aceptado desde el primer momento que apareció en Anor Londo, había sido una historia triste y algo trágica pero al final ambos terminaron siendo muy unidos detrás de ellos aparecieron dos figuras familiares para Twilight un varón y una mujer. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente entre el templo de las 6 divinidades _–Parece que llegamos a tiempo ¿No es así guardiana de Fuego?-_ Twilight volteo al escuchar esa voz carismática y burlona de siempre, se trataba de Solarie de Astora quien no portaba de su casco de balde junto con la guardiana de Anor Londo. Ambos se veían tranquilos a pesar de la situación en el exterior _–Si, pero también llegamos tarde-_ la guardiana se quitó su viejo casco de latón mostrando a una mujer con el rostro quemado y el pelo de color blanco como la ceniza de la hoguera que cuidaba, sus ojos eran de color naranja como la llama de la misma, se veía agotada por tantos años de cuidar aquella vieja hoguera y advertir a los visitantes sobre Ornstein, el Mata dragones y Smough, el verdugo. Ambos se acercaron a Twilight viendo hacia la gran puerta _–Solarie, es bueno volver a verte. ¿Cómo está la situación arriba?-_ Twilight miro a Solarie con una seriedad total y franca Solarie conocía bien la situación en la que se encontraban _–Mal, cada momento que pasa el mundo se consume en oscuridad. Esto es desconocido, es peor que el abismo-_ Solarie se veía decepcionado frente a Twilight y las demás quienes cruzaron la vista entre ellas _–Bien ponys, es momento de partir. Deben de entrar a la cámara de la llama, enlacen el fuego y detengan este tortuoso ciclo-_ La guardiana señalo hacia las gran puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la vasija, todas se percataron de su presencia cuando la guardiana lo señalo. Era una gran puerta y del otro lado había unas escaleras con unas paredes invisibles y en esas escaleras pasaban viejos caballeros, colegas del mata dragones y guardias del Rey Gwyn _–Avancen ponys, que la oscuridad no tardara en invadir este templo. Ornstein, acompáñalas hasta el final-_ Ornstein asintió afirmando la orden de la guardiana de fuego, miro hacia la gran puerta para caminar el primero hacia ella empuñando su gran lanza con su mano izquierda, todas caminaron detrás suyo dejando a Solarie junto con la guardiana en la antesala a la cámara y templo de las 6 divinidades _–Dime Solarie ¿en qué te quieres convertir cuando todo esto acabe?-_ la guardiana miro a Solarie con una ligera sonrisa mientras una ligera lagrima recorría su rostro quemado lastimándola más, Solarie volteo con esa misma sonrisa carismática característica de el _–No lo sé aunque siempre he querido ser un príncipe y gobernar junto con una princesa y cuidemos del reino con nuestro amor y lo salvemos de la maldad ¿y tú Guardiana?-_ La guardiana bajo un poco la vista pensativa de lo que deseaba, ambos sabían con certeza que iba a ocurrir cuando ellas enlazaran el fuego _–No lo sé, tal vez quiera ser una princesa. El trabajo de Guardiana nunca me ha parecido. Me gustaría gobernar también un reino con amor y tolerancia, convivir con mis súbditos. Luchar a casco y espada para defenderlo de la maldad-_ Esto alegro un poco a Solarie, soltó una gran risa que retumbaba por todo el templo, esto sonrojo un poco a la guardiana de fuego pero era imperceptible por la piel quemada _–Mi Amore Cadenza_ \- respondió La guardiana de fuego escogiendo su nombre para su nueva reencarnación _–Shining Armor_ \- Solarie también hablo respondiendo a su nuevo nombre, ambos están destinados a conocerse en una nueva época con la gran esperanza que sus deseos se concederán.

Twilight y las demás terminaron de bajar por esas grandes escaleras para llegar a un campo abierto con suelo de ceniza, Ornstein veía sorprendido esta escena. Así es como terminaron aquellos caballeros que escoltaron a Gwyn, convertidos en ceniza. En silencio continuaron caminando sobre el suelo lleno de ceniza, Rainbow Dash volaba a unos metros sobre de ellas observando el panorama, esto se parece mucho al hogar donde vivía antes de que fuera traída por Rarity pero sentía una energía emanando del centro, podía sentir que algo le llamaba y suplicaba por ellas. _–Twilight, ¿Qué pasara cuando lleguemos hacia la cámara?-_ Applejack rompió el silencio mirando a Twilight con una cierta preocupación, las demás vieron a Applejack presentándose avergonzadas por no haberse fijado en ella anteriormente _–No lo se, pero algo me dice que vayamos hacia aquella torre. Deben de estar las respuestas a nuestras preguntas-_ Continuaron caminando sobre el campo de ceniza hasta llegar a la torre, bajaron las escaleras que rodeaban la gran torre para sentir un campo mágico punzante. Algo esperaba ansioso a que llegaran a ese lugar pero pronto, una sensación de odio, tristeza, pánico, maldad llego a donde estaban ellas. Voltearon todas para ver de dónde provenía esa sensación y observar que a lo lejos sobre el campo de ceniza caminaba un ejército de seres malvados caminando ansiosos hacia ellas, con sed de amor y esperanza. Con el deseo de consumir ese amor hasta que no quede nada. Continuaron bajando con prisa hasta llegar a una gran puerta de niebla donde mas se intensificaba este campo mágico punzante –Vamos, entremos- Twilight apenas tocando la puerta de niebla la detuvo la mano de Ornstein, ella miro a Ornstein sorprendida – _Esperen, una vez que entren no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Seguras de esto?-_ Ornstein soltó a Twilight quitándose su casco mostrando a un Ornstein preocupado y más humano _-¿A qué te refieres a que no hay vuelta atrás? Ornstein, querido ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho?-_ Rarity se acercó a Ornstein algo molesta pero mortificada _–Mi Reina Rarity, siempre te oculte muchas cosas. Pero no las decía por miedo a que te preocuparas-_ Ornstein volteo hacia el ejercito de seres malévolos quienes se acercaban ansiosos _–Una vez que entren y enlacen la llama el mundo se envolverá en cenizas destruyendo todo rastro de la civilización anterior para crear uno nuevo a su imagen y semejanza-_ Esto llamo la atención de todas mirando a Ornstein con expectación _-¿a qué te refieres a que destruirá todo rastro –_ Twilight se colocó a un lado de Ornstein quien no quitaba la mirada hacia aquel campo de ceniza _–Si, una vez que enlacen la llama la ceniza de esta sala cubrirá todo el mundo borrando todo ser viviente y toda señal de este antiguo y corrupto mundo para construir uno nuevo-_ Esto llamo la atención de Fluttershy quien desde el principio hacia esto por el gran lobo Sif, al escuchar las palabras de Ornstein no pudo evitar romper el silencio _-¿Entonces Sif morirá?-_ Los ojos de Fluttershy se tornaron cristalinos conteniendo el llanto, Ornstein comprendía sus emociones por lo que solo se limitó a mirarla afirmando su respuesta con silencio, Todas se veían sorprendidas por esto; Rainbow Dash también había partido con la esperanza de que su padre. El dragón antiguo pudiera surcar los cielos a su lado y ser los mejores en su linaje, Rarity se mortifico por el viejo mata dragones Ornstein quien el desde un principio le fue leal, siempre le cumplió cualquier capricho sin dudar o despreciar, Fluttershy por el gran lobo Sif quien ella quería un hermoso lugar donde poder vivir con el, Pinkie Pie por su lado. Reconoció la verdadera situación, de todas ella fue la única con un gran carisma y se mantenía positiva pero ahora no tenía que hacer o que pensar. Nunca tuvo a nadie quien la cuidara, solo las viejas trampas y las horribles y oxidadas jaulas, pero al final sabía que no podía sentirse mal por eso, tenía que dar el ejemplo, Applejack le preocupaba un poco el abismo, a pesar de ser un lugar con maldad y muerte cuido de ella de todo peligro dándole lo mejor a pesar de haber sido manipulada por Kaathe, Twilight. Quien es la líder de todas se preocupó por cada objetivo que ellas tenían en mente, desaparecerán cuando ellas entren, solo podía ver al mata dragones atento al peligro _–Tienes razón Ornstein, una vez que entremos esto desaparecerá pero tiene un lado bueno-_ Ornstein miro a Twilight alejando la vista del campo con una pequeña sonrisa _–claro, esto tiene un lado bueno. Cuando todo esto desaparezca, todos los seres que habitan este mundo y que lo habitaron una vez renacerán repoblando este mundo. Así que no tienen que preocuparse por mi, por Solarie, por Sif y por los demás. Ellos renacerán en una nueva y mejor forma teniendo así una nueva oportunidad de vivir y sin tener que vivir de esa condenada hoguera quien desde un principio controlo nuestras vidas-_ Estas palabras llegaron al corazón de todas, todas empezaron a sonreír alegres pero con una mar de lágrimas en sus suaves y pequeños rostros, al final de cuentas todo esto no fue en vano. Fluttershy se acercó quitándose de la espalda aquel gran espadón del caminante para dárselo a Ornstein _–Toma Ornstein, quiero que lo tengas. Sé que Artorias fue tu amigo y sé que a el le hubiera gustado que tú la tuvieras-_ Ornstein miro a Fluttershy con una sonrisa amable, tomo la gran espada con su mano derecha sintiendo rápidamente la energía de su amigo Artorias. _–Bueno chicas, es hora que entremos. No podemos llegar a tarde a nuestra cita con el destino-_ Twilight dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de niebla, todas hicieron lo mismo para cruzarla, ella espero a ser la última en cruzar para ver a Ornstein mirando hacia el horizonte con una mirada de valentía y honor. Estaba listo para luchar _–Buena Suerte Máximo mata dragones Ornstein, espero volver a conocerte en la nueva vida-_ Cruzo aquella puerta de niebla dejando a Ornstein solo frente aquella muchedumbre de muerte. A su lado derecho se manifestó aquel gran espíritu para luchar a su lado, era el espíritu del caminante del Abismo, Sir Artorias empuñando su espada y su escudo listo para luchar a muerte por el bien del mundo _–antes de luchar Ornstein, ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando renazcas?-_ Ornstein miro al caminante Artorias con una sonrisa _–Me gustaría convertirme en un dragón, pero no como aquellos que llegue a matar. Sino en un dragón que pueda proteger a mis nuevas amigas y a mi princesa Rarity-_ Esto alegro al caminante Artorias quien sonrió ante Ornstein -¿Cómo te llamarías?- Preguntó Artorias alzando su espada hacia el enemigo que se acercaba más a ellos _–Usaria el apodo que me dieron de niño. Spike-_ Ornstein alzo su gran lanza y el espadón de Artorias viendo igual como el enemigo se acercaba hacia ellos y hacia las 6 Divinidades quienes entraron a la cámara _–Perfecto, a mí me gustaría ser alguien opuesto a lo que soy ahora. Siempre me vieron como el bueno de la historia, me gustaría ser el malo ahora. Puede que muchos me odien o hasta despreciar pero quiero ser alguien que cree un balance en el nuevo mundo-_ Esto llamo la atención de Ornstein pero no podía ir en contra del deseo de su gran amigo, Artorias sabía que Ornstein no lo despreciaría por eso. Siempre lo apoyaría en todo momento a pesar de que no recordara quien fue una vez el o Artorias – _¿Cómo te llamarías señor malvado?-_ Ornstein había recuperado su sentido del humor, aquel sentido que había perdido cuando Gwyn lo ascendió a capitán de los 4 grandes de Anor Londo. Artorias solo empezó a Reír ante el humor de Ornstein _–Sombra, el Rey Sombra-_ Artorias corrió hacia el enemigo empuñando su gran espada, detrás de el iba Ornstein quien lo seguía fielmente, por fin podía luchar a lado de su mejor amigo. El destino recompensara sus esfuerzos y cumplirá sus deseos.

Twilight había cruzado la última puerta de niebla para ver una gran sala con ceniza a su alrededor, en frente a ellas había 6 tronos de piedra con una hoguera en medio. Era el lugar donde debían sentarse para enlazar la llama, ella miro a las demás para verlas preocupadas por esto. Desconocían que es lo que iba a pasar con ellas al momento de sentarse en estos tronos _–Bien chicas, es hora-_ Twilight empezó a caminar hacia el trono de en medio, detrás suyo iban ellas pero en el camino Fluttershy se detuvo _–Esperen, ¿Qué nos asegura que nos conoceremos más adelante? No quiero estar sola-_ Todas se detuvieron en seco para mirar a Fluttershy pensativas –Claro que nos conoceremos Fluttershy y seremos tus mejores amigas- Rainbow Dash se acercó a Fluttershy golpeando levemente su hombro con su casco _–Claro que si Fluttershy, seremos súper mejores amigas y te cuidaremos-_ Pinkie Pie se acercó a Fluttershy con un ligero abrazo _–Puedes apostarlo amiga, nos reuniremos nuevamente. No ahora, pero nos reuniremos y seremos mejores amigas-_ Applejack se acercó a Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa honesta, en su sonrisa se sentía que era la verdad _–No sé por qué dudas Fluttershy, es una falta de respeto dudar de tus amigas. Te prometo que seremos grandes amigas-_ Rarity miro a Fluttershy con una ligera sonrisa estando a un lado de Twilight quien veía alegre esa enternecedora escena _–Claro que si Fluttershy, nos conoceremos en un futuro. Todas seremos las mejores amigas de Equestria-_ Twilight hablo con una ligera sonrisa pero luego reacciono a sus palabras pero todas ignoraron lo último menos Twilight, ¿Equestria? ¿De que hablara Twilight? ¿Qué significara 'Equestria'? Twilight se sintió algo avergonzada por su error, tal vez dio un nombre al azar pero eso era incorrecto. Equestria, el nuevo hogar para todos los seres vivientes quienes vivirán en armonía, Twilight dio media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia esos tronos de piedra, las seis se acercaron a cada trono mirando a cada uno con atención –Antes de que nos sentemos, ¿algunos deseos para el nuevo mundo?- Rarity miro a cada una de ellas atenta a sus respuestas _–Pues a mi me gustaría ser la misma, que mi nombre no cambie pero quiero ser una gran trabajadora. Tener una gran y extensa familia a quien alimentar-_ Applejack respondió a la pregunta de Rarity manifestando su deseo _–Al igual que Applejack, mi nombre será el mismo y no cambiare nada. Quiero cuidar de todos los animales del mundo, quiero entenderlos para cuidarlos, si están enfermos curarlos o evitar que se peleen entre ellos. Sé que podre contribuir en el nuevo mundo-_ Respondió Fluttershy manifestando su deseo _–A mi me gustaría ser la misma, claro. Sería una tontería ser otra cuando estás bien contigo misma, quiero ser una pony que alegre los corazones de todos sacándoles una sonrisa sin importar quienes sean y recordarles lo feliz que puede ser la vida-_ Respondió Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro manifestando su gran deseo _–Pues a mi me gustaría ser la mejor voladora de todo el Mundo, volar por todos los cielos en honor a mi padre y saber que está satisfecho por eso-_ Rainbow Dash respondió con una ligera soberbia pero con una gran voluntad y sentido de lealtad manifestando su deseo _–A mí me gustaría saber todo, quiero ser una pony que tenga las respuestas a todas las incógnitas. Puede sonar mal pero lo quiero hacer, quiero ayudar a todos los ponys en el Nuevo Mundo con mis conocimientos. No quiero tener dudas de mi misma cuando renazca-_ Respondió franca Twilight su deseo, todas estaban seguras que sus deseos se cumplirán y podrán conocerse en el nuevo mundo. La Nueva Era.

Todas se sentaron en su respectivo trono para ver la hoguera encenderse en una ligera llama, estaba reviviendo la hoguera gracias a sus corazones puros y llenos de amor, mientras la llama revivía la puerta de niebla desapareció mostrando a los seres malignos caminar hacia ellas con hambre, sabían que ellas poseían su alimento pero era demasiado tarde. Habían enlazado la llama primigenia, la llama empezó a avivarse con más intensidad, las cenizas de aquella cámara se alzó envolviendo a las seis divinidades encendiéndolas en una llama, esta llama era lo opuesto a una llama común que causa quemaduras y daños al que la toca. Esta llama era reconfortante y daba paz a las seis divinidades, la ceniza restante se alzó envolviendo la hoguera para empezar a expandirse por la cámara de los tronos y empezar a desintegrar todo a su paso incluyendo aquellas figuras malvadas. La cámara de la llama desapareció tras pasar la ceniza sobre su estructura, el templo y la antesala donde se encontraba Solarie de Astora y la Guardiana de fuego desapareció con ellos llevándose su alma para modificar su cuerpo y destino en algo nuevo. Las cenizas salieron hacia el santuario donde una vez concibió a Twilight Sparkle desapareciendo entre la ceniza, la ceniza seguía expandiéndose más por el antiguo y desolado reino.

Sif veía la luna triste, era la última vez que vería aquella Luna brillando en su máximo esplendor. A su lado una vieja gata quien veía a Sif en silencio. _'Sif, regresaras a la vida. Eso es lo más seguro. Regresaras a lado de Fluttershy'_ pensó la gata mientras lo veía, la gata sabía que el seria consumido por las cenizas de la esperanza, jovialidad, lealtad, honestidad, generosidad y amabilidad. _'Que así sea entonces, estaré a tu lado Sif. No me reconocerás pero yo si, contare la historia de aquel Rey quien trato de mantener la hoguera encendida para seguir reinando con ambición y odio hasta el día en que las seis divinidades aparecieron y le dieron una nueva oportunidad al mundo'_ La gata Alvina seguirá vigilando a Sif, el Gran Lobo Gris. Ahora renacido en un conejo. 'Angel te llamaras' la gata desapareció dejando al lobo gris quien ahora veía a lo lejos la ceniza cruzando el bosque que una vez defendió. Corrió una lágrima en su rostro al ver como la ceniza lo consumía todo hasta devorar su cuerpo y llevarse su alma modificando su cuerpo y olvidando sus recuerdos preparándolo para la nueva era.

El gran Reino de Anor Londo, brillante por su gran sol se vería consumido dentro de poco, en sus entrañas. Un príncipe olvidado, sentado frente a una tumba vacía donde el afirmaba que estaba su padre. Se encontraba leyendo un libro esperando a que las cenizas lo consumieran todo – _Parece que es hora de partir. Lástima que no tuve el tiempo suficiente-_ Aquel príncipe, se levantó de su asiento dejando el libro en el suelo con un gran sol grabado en el, camino hacia un gran y hermoso pasillo de mármol, sus piernas estaban hechas de serpientes y su rostro estaba cubierto por una hermosa mascara _–Que así sea, que venga por mi el destino. Quiero renacer en el Nuevo Mundo. Quiero ser la Luna que ilumine las noches y cuide de los débiles. Quiero ser el Astro que vea por el mundo creando balance-_ Aquel príncipe alzo sus escuálidos y débiles brazos esperando el destino, su rostro. Una lagrima pequeña y débil, pronto la ceniza llego a el devorando su cuerpo y alma modificando su destino preparándolo para la nueva era cumpliendo su deseo.

La ceniza que crearon las seis divinidades siguió expandiéndose por el mundo consumiendo todo a su paso, Astora, Thorolund, Carim, El gran pantano. Todos los reinos que una vez brillaron ante el mundo fueron consumidos dejando un gran y bien formado campo de ceniza hasta el fin del mundo donde al consumirlo en su totalidad se asentó, las cenizas empezaron a crear montañas. Ríos, el gran y variado ecosistema de este mundo creando desiertos, selvas, costas, mares donde con el tiempo empezó a nacer vegetación y de esa vegetación nacieron los primeros seres vivos de esta nueva era. De esos seres vivos empezaron a nacer más y más empezando a repoblar el mundo, se cumplieron las palabras de aquellos seres quienes hicieron posible esto, nadie recuerda nada antes de que empezara esta nueva era, los seres vivos estaban hechos a imagen y semejanza de las seis divinidades quienes formaron el mundo con sus esperanzas y deseos. Claro, con ayuda de aquellos que las apoyaron en todo el tiempo. Pero eso ya es historia, la nueva era a empezado aquellos reinos antiguos desaparecieron creando otros bajo otro nombre: Canterlot, Appleloosa, Manehattan, Mane York, el Reino de Cristal. Toda Vivian en armonía bajo nuevas leyes y sin necesidad de vivir de una maldita hoguera indicando ciclos divinos o ciclos malditos, eso se acabó en este mundo, nadie tendrá preocupación alguna, vivirán sus vidas con alegría. La llama primigenia desapareció para toda la eternidad

Ahora, en la actualidad. Un grupo de ponys caminaban en armonía en el bosque, dos ponys eran pegasos, dos unicornios y dos ponys terrestres. Las seis eran guiadas por un unicornio de pelaje color lavanda y peinado color violeta con un mechón rosado, en su costado tenía una gran estrella violeta y seis estrellas pequeñas de color blanco. Sobre una pegaso se encontraba un pequeño conejo blanco, quien se veía molesto por una desconocida razón. ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué atormentara a ese pequeño y simpático conejo? Aquella pegaso que cuidaba de ese conejo era de pelaje amarillo con unas mariposas en su costado de color rosa y azul. Su amiga, la otra pegaso se veía molesta por el conejo, era una molestia para ella pero lo soportaba por su amiga, su pelaje era de color azul cyan y su melena era similar a un arcoíris, en su costado. Una nube blanca con un pequeño relámpago multicolor como el de su melena. El resto de ponys se mantenían en silencio. Una unicornio de color blanco como la nieve, con una melena de color violeta bien arreglado en caireles con tres diamantes en su costado, vestía un traje demasiado elegante para la ocasión se veía mortificada, no deseaba que su vestido se ensuciara con el lodo del bosque mientras que a su lado un pequeño dragón de color violeta con verde la seguía enamorado, fácilmente se sentía el amor pero ellas lo ignoraban al ser un bebe dragón. Detrás de ella había un pony de pelaje naranja con tres manzanas rojas en su costado, su melena era rubio algo desarreglado por el trabajo que ocupaba y sostenido por un pequeño listón rojo. La ultima pero no menos importante, la amiga con pelaje rosado. Estaba tan animada que en vez de caminar como ellas brincaba de alegría, su pelaje era rosado como el algodón de azúcar y su melena estaba desarreglada en su totalidad esponjado, asemejándose con un algodón de azúcar. En su costado tenía tres globos de fiesta de color azul lavanda y uno de color amarillo. Las seis seguían caminando en el bosque guiadas por aquella pony lavanda – _Twilight, ¿ya vamos a llegar? Que ese tonto conejo ya me tiene fastidiada-_ Aquella pony con melena multicolor se acercó molesta a Twilight suplicando una respuesta _–Ya casi llegamos, según mi libro estamos a unos pocos metros de llegar-_ Aquella pony lavanda, llamada Twilight materializo un libro frente a ellas con una portaba vieja y con un gran sol bordado en el _-¿y que buscamos Twilight?-_ La pony de color blanco se acercó a Twilight curiosa por el libro que materializo olvidando el detalle de su vestido _–una pista de una antigua civilización Rarity, este libro que encontré en la biblioteca de la princesa Celestia habla sobre una antigua civilización. Eones atrás de la nuestra, quiero saber de qué civilización habla y según el libro es en este lugar-_ aquella pony llamada Rarity volteo extrañada hacia las demás quienes la veían de la misma manera aunque no dijeron nada al respecto.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar demasiado grande, un campo abierto donde pareciera ser de noche a lo lejos podían ver una gran piedra vertical, bien formada – _Parece que llegamos, Fluttershy. ¿Podrías bajar a Angel para que nos guie?-_ Twilight volteo a ver a aquella pony con pelaje amarillo llamada Fluttershy quien tomo al pequeño conejo de su espalda colocándolo sobre el pasto _–Según el libro, un conejo blanco es quien revelará al oráculo del viejo reino. Debemos esperar a que Angel haga algo-_ Twilight miro al pequeño conejo quien las veía a todas sorprendió pero algo llamo la atención del pequeño conejo, alzo su pequeña pata hacia la gran piedra, todas vieron aquella piedra para ver una espada enterrada frente a ella. Esto llamo la atención de todas, continuaron caminando esperando una respuesta pero algo sucedió en aquel ambiente. El campo donde se encontraban se envolvió en una niebla, el camino por donde habían llegado se bloqueó por una niebla gris evitando sus salida y los arboles estaban bien colocados bloqueando posibles salidas, las ramas de los arboles bloqueaba también el cielo que aparte de crear un ambiente nocturno evitaba que escaparan por aire. Esto alarmo rápidamente a Twilight quien abrió el gran libro buscando algo al respecto pero no había nada relacionado con la niebla

- _Sif, el gran lobo gris. Por fin apareces después de tanto tiempo-_ Una voz, algo vieja pero fácilmente reconocida llamo la atención del conejo, quien dio pequeños saltos hacia aquella piedra con una calma _–Vamos chicas, parece que vamos por buen camino-_ Twilight siguió al pequeño conejo blanco con esa misma convicción de aprendizaje, todas seguían ciegamente a Twilight. Llegaron a la gran piedra y ver con detalle la espada que se encontraba enterrada en la tierra. Era de color negro con detalles plateados con una mezcla de plata azulada, emanaba un pequeño campo mágico desconocido para Twilight. se acercó a esa gran espada para ser rechazada por el campo mágico que lo envolvía _–Bienvenidas al bosque Tenebroso-_ Sobre la gran piedra apareció un gato, quien tenía unos dientes afilados y una sonrisa macabra, las veía a cada una de ellas pero en especial al conejo blanco _-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el oráculo que mencionan el libro?-_ Twilight se acercó nuevamente mirando al gato quien la veía atento _–Soy todo y soy nada, mi nombre es Alvina. La guardiana de este lugar-_ El gato tenía un gran interés hacia ellas. Tenía algo planeado _–Bien Alvina, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. He venido a que me guíes hacia ese viejo reino-_ Esta convicción la había visto Siglos atrás pero con otro ser, un ser malvado con un corazón puro. Un ser quien dominaba el arte del cristal y quería dominar la vieja Equestria. El Rey sombra, quien anteriormente era el dueño de esta espada. Su nombre fue olvidado para siempre pero Alvina sabía quién era pero no podía permitir que la naturaleza actual de aquel caballero tomara esa espada, Alvina movía la cabeza hacia los lados curiosa _–No puedo guiarlas, el reino, desapareció hace Eones. No queda ningún rastro de este. A excepción de esta espada-_ Alvina bajo la vista hacia la gran espada enterrada en el suelo _-¿De quién era esa espada?-_ Twilight estaba ansiosa de aprender, quería saber sobre ese reino y aprender magias nuevas para usarlas en su hogar _–Del caminante Artorias. Un viejo amigo, pero eso es historia para otro día pequeña pony. Ahora quiero que Sif escoja al nuevo portador de esta espada-_ Alvina miro nuevamente al conejo blanco quien poco a poco podía recordar su pasado, dio pequeños saltos hacia la gran espada para tocar la hoja de esta, esto llamo la atención de todas. En especial Fluttershy, el pequeño conejo blanco volteo hacia Fluttershy señalándola con una de sus patas _–Parece que tenemos a un elegido, pasa Fluttershy-_ Fluttershy camino entre todas sorprendida y atemorizante por la gran gata Alvina quien sin conocerla supo fácilmente su nombre. Se acercó a la gran espada para tocarla con su pequeño casco y sentir aquella energía recorrer su cuerpo, una energía llena de amor, felicidad pero también de tristeza, sufrimiento y agonía _–Ya tenemos a la nueva elegida, ahora si. Puedo contarles todo lo que quieran-_ La gran gata miro a Twilight quien esbozo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquellas palabras – _Quiero saberlo todo, todo sobre ese viejo reino. Quiero saber que sucedió con el y como es que esa espada apareció en medio del bosque Everfree-_ Twilight se sentó sobre el frio y sucio pasto mirando atentamente a la gata Alvina quien igual empezó a reír al escuchar eso.

- _Bien, respuestas deseas. Respuestas te daré…._

" _Al Principio, en la Era de los Antiguos, el mundo era deforme, estaba envuelto completamente de niebla, siento únicamente un lugar lleno de peñascos grises, vegetación marchita y dragones eternos e inmortales…"_

 **DARK SOULS: LA NUEVA ERA**


End file.
